The Manny
by Dr.Badass
Summary: Single mother Elena Gilbert hires a new nanny to care for her baby when she returns to work. She's surprised when her new "Manny" turns out to be a hot guy called Damon.
1. Chapter 1

Elena stroked the head of her baby daughter as she wriggled in her basket, with her other hand she held her house phone to her ear. She'd been placed on hold, (for the second time), by the agency she used for child minding. Her usual nanny Clarissa had failed to turn up for the second time in a week and Elena wasn't happy. Elena Gilbert lead a busy life, she was a leading plastic surgeon and had only returned to work three weeks ago after her maternity leave had ended. Her job was a huge commitment and surgery can't wait because a nanny didn't turn up. Elena loved her job and she was really good at it. It gave her everything she wanted and the salary was incredible. She was an extremely independent woman who relied on no one, her career always came first before family and before relationships…that was until she'd fallen pregnant eighteen months ago after a quickie on her desk with her client Matt Donavan. Matt was five years her junior and was a professional baseball star. He'd come to her looking to get his ears pinned back slightly after he was approached by D&G to be the face of their latest fragrance and Matt wanted to look his best. Elena was instantly drawn to his charm, so much so that by the end of his consultation he had her knickers off and her spread across her desk. Five weeks later she realised she was pregnant and to her surprise she was happy. Matt wasn't so sure, they tried a relationship but after one month they called it quits and he went back on the road with his team. He turned up to see his daughter three days after her birth but since then Elena had little to no contact with him.

So here they were. Elena was looking desperately for a nanny for her nine month old daughter…

"Hello? Thank you for holding…" a voice said tough the receiver.

"Yes." Elena said

"We're terribly sorry Miss. Gilbert, Clarissa's contract will be terminated immediately, and we understand how important attendance is. We do in fact have an excellent nanny who has just become available again… shall we send them over in the morning?"

Elena considered this briefly "Well I think I'd like to know a little more about this nanny before you send them over."

"Of course." The voice replied sweetly over the phone "A graduate. Twenty Three years old, police check and drugs check we're clean. Full driver's licence and vehicle…"

Elena sighed, she really needed someone desperately "That sounds wonderful."

"Excellent. Thank you Miss. Gilbert, your new nanny will be with you at eight am tomorrow."

"Wonderful." Elena said "Thank you." She hung up the phone

"Hey beautiful…" she said picked up her daughter and kissed her "We're in business. Your new nanny will be here tomorrow and she will take care of you while Momma goes to work, yes she will."

Elena was up and ready at 5.30am. She cleaned and tidied her whole apartment from top to bottom, she knew it wasn't necessary but she didn't want the new nanny to think she was a slob. The baby was up, dressed and fed and Elena herself was having her breakfast when a knock came from the door. She glanced at the clock it was twenty five to eight, who was calling this early?

She set down her bagel and went to answer the door.

"Hello?" she said to the guy standing in the hall

"Hey." He smiled holding out his hand "I'm Damon."

She quickly looked him up and down. He was ridiculously good looking, if he came to her as a client she literally couldn't improve him, he was perfection. He was dressed in black jeans, a dark V neck tee shirt and a leather jacket.

She dreamily shook his hand "Elena." She answered "Can I help you?"

Damon looked confused "I'm sorry, I know I'm early but I wanted to make a good first impression…" he tailed off

"For what?" Elena said confused

"I'm your new nanny…unless, I do have the right apartment right?" he looked quickly at the number on the front door

"You're my nanny?" she exclaimed

"Yeah." Damon smiled

"But…" Elena said "But you're a man."

"Uh…yeah." Damon said pretending to look at his crotch.

"You're a male nanny?" she said, her eyes wide

"Some people call it a 'Manny'…" he smiled

Elena shook her head "I'm sorry…it's just, I assumed you'd be a woman."

Damon grimaced "Oh, do you want to call the agency and see if they can get a female?"

She watched his face fall "Oh, no…its fine." Elena said "I'm sorry, please come in."

"Thank you." Damon smiled and he stepped inside.

"How did you get in?" she asked

"Oh your doorman let me in." Damon said "Sorry, I should have buzzed up."

"No, it's fine." Elena said "Please, have a seat. Would you like some coffee?"

"Sure." Damon said as he sat down at the table.

"Tell me a bit about yourself, Damon." Elena said

"I'm Damon Salvatore; my great grandfather was Italian that explains the surname… I'm twenty three, a graduate. Single. Good sense of humour…"

Elena smiled "What did you study?"

"Well I wanted to be a social worker, I love kids and I wanted to really make a difference, but after I graduated I found it really hard to get a full time job, I needed steady money for rent and I saw an ad looking for nannies, thought I'd apply…I loved it. I was with my first family for eleven months looking after little Harry, his mom's expecting again so she's off work and no longer requires someone to watch him so here I am…" he explained

Elena smiled, she liked him already.

"What do you do, Ms. Gilbert?" Damon asked

"Please, call me Elena…" she said "well Damon I'm actually a surgeon."

"Woah, that's pretty cool." He said nodding

"I think so." Elena smiled "It's great but unfortunately I can't exactly bring the baby along to work so I need some help."

"Okay." Damon said "Where is the baby?"

"She's napping, I should wake her actually." Elena said

She returned a few minutes later with her daughter

"Damon this is Jenny." Elena said

Damon stood up. "May I?" he said reaching for her

Elena nodded and handed the baby to him

"Hey Jenny." Damon said holding her in front of his body and getting a good look at her "Aren't you gorgeous." He then held her on his hip and bounced her lightly causing Jenny to explode into little giggles.

"Wow, she really likes you." Elena smiled

"Good, I really like her." Damon said

They put Jenny into her play pen and Elena showed Damon around the apartment. They spent the next hour discussing the routine and what was expected of Damon during his working hours. Elena gave him a spare key and showed him the car seat if he should need it. They exchanged contact details and Elena gave him three numbers he could reach her on. When all the matters had been discussed Elena got ready for work.

Oddly she didn't feel nervous leaving Jenny with Damon, like she did with the first nanny.

She gave Jenny a quick kiss before she left.

"I'll see you at six thirty." She said

"Well look forward to it, wont we Jenny?" Damon said bouncing the baby again "try not to worry Elena, I'll take good care of her and you can call up every ten minutes if you want or if it makes you feel at ease. I know it takes a while to gain complete trust, have a good day at work."

Elena smiled, she really liked Damon, she could tell he was a good person and it couldn't hurt for jenny to get some male bonding in her life. "I'll try not to call…too much." She laughed "Bye."

"Bye Momma." Damon said making Jenny wave her pudgy fist at Elena.

Elena left for work, she really hoped Damon would work out, there was something about him she really liked.


	2. Chapter 2

To her great surprise Elena only called Damon once during the day to check in, Damon sounded chilled as he explained that he'd taken Jenny to the local park for some fresh air. Elena liked this as she wanted Jenny to get out and about and not just stay cooped up in the house all day long. She's ended the call feeling calm, finished her lunch break and took her next client without a second thought at how Damon was coping with her daughter. The day moved past in a blur and before she knew it she was in the elevator in her building.

"Hey." She called as she took her coat off and closed the front door

"Hey!" Damon called "Look, Jenny! Momma's home."

Elena followed his voice and found Damon sitting crossed legged on the carpet with Jenny beside him. She dropped the plastic cup she was holding and crawled towards Elena.

"Hey baby." Elena cooed as she scooped her daughter up and kissed her. "How's she been?"

"She's been great." Damon smiled as he stood up, "She's a great kid." He began lifting up plastic cups that were littered around the carpet. Elena recognised them, they were from a picnic set she'd bought last year when she was dating Matt.

"What's with the cups?" she asked

"Oh I hope you don't mind." Damon apologised "I found them in the cupboard. You said she was nine months and I remembered that at that age babies like to play with things like coloured blocks and stacking cups, it helps with development."

Elena smiled "Sure, don't worry. You can treat my home like yours when you're here, I mean it, if you want to make some food or have a coffee help yourself."

Damon smiled "Thanks Elena. Well I should get going." He said

Elena's face fell for a second. She liked coming home and having someone to talk to. "Would you like to stay for dinner and celebrate your first day?"

"I can't" Damon said in a sorry tone "I actually have to work tonight."

"You have another job?" Elena asked

"Yes, I work in a bar. It's not a steady job, my friend Alaric owns his own place, I help out when he's short staffed…" Damon explained "But thanks so much for the offer I'd love to another time?"

"Yes, definitely." Elena smiled "Well, have a good night at work and I'll see you Monday."

"Monday?" Damon said "Don't you want me tomorrow?"

"Oh I give myself Sundays off from work." Elena explained "Sorry I should have mentioned that, I guess you can enjoy a lie in tomorrow."

"Well why don't we do dinner tomorrow then?" Damon suggested "We're both free, you can learn more about me and see what I do with Jenny."

"Are you sure? I mean you don't have to spend your day off with us…"

"No, I insist." Damon said "I'll come over at say three and we can hang and then get some food?"

"That sounds good." Elena smiled "I look forward to it."

"Cool, alright well I'll see you then. Bye Jenny." Elena felt her stomach flip when he leaned in a rubber Jenny's shoulder.

"Bye bye." Elena said, moving Jenny to her hip and making her wave.

When he left Elena set Jenny in her high chair and set about making some dinner. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and was shocked to see she looked flushed.

Elena awoke at ten to eight when she heard Jenny crying, she'd been having a dream, a good dream but she couldn't remember what it was about so she got up and made Jenny a bottle and then carried her back into her bed and they cuddled and watched some bad television.

Eventually she got up and got showered. She tried on three different tops with her favourite jeans before she realised that this wasn't a date. This was a 'getting to know you' meeting with her employee, her ridiculously good looking employee who was six years her junior. Eventually She went for a semi casual grey top that showed off her chest in a subtle way and added some Smokey eye shadow for effect. She put her hair up as it made her feel younger.

There wasn't much house work needing done as she'd done it all yesterday and Damon had left the place spotless before he'd left too. So she left Jenny playing with her plastic cups again while she did the washing up.

The buzzer went off at ten to three and she answered it

"Hello?"

"Hey, It's Damon."

Elena laughed "I gave you a key."

"Yeah." Came his voice through the speaker "But I didn't want to just barge in."

"Damon its fine you can let yourself in." She clicked the buzzer and thirty seconds later she heard a key scrape the lock.

"Hi." He said

"Hello." Elena said and god damn it she was blushing, she'd forgotten how intensely good looking he actually was. Her memory had cheated her with all the fine details.

"Hey there Jenny." Damon said going and picking her up. Jenny giggled when he swung her up into his arms and Elena couldn't help but melt.

"She's really taken to you." She managed to say without adding 'and so have I…"

"Good because I've really taken to her." Damon added tickling Jenny's belly "It's a gorgeous day, I think we should go to the park again?"

"The park sounds great." Elena encouraged "I'll get her sun hat."

"I'll get the push chair." Damon said

Elena walked into the other room and grabbed Jenny's hat and sneakily added a touch of lip gloss to her lips.

When she returned Damon was clicking the buckled on the push chair

"You look great." He said out of the blue, looking up

"Thank you." She smiled as she placed the hat on Jenny's head. And that's when she remembered her dream from this morning, she'd been kissing someone. That someone was Damon.


	3. Chapter 3

Elena couldn't remember the last time she'd been for a real walk. She usually never had the time for it but she was finding this particular walk rather enjoyable. Damon was pushing the pram and he was filling her in on his life story. He had a younger brother, Stefan, who was away in North Carolina playing college basketball. They weren't close but still caught up at the holidays. Their parents were both dead and from a young age Damon had become independent. Elena wasn't that surprised to find that Damon used to be in a band, nothing major just playing local clubs and bars until the band split when he went off to college. He just oozed that sexy rocker vibe.

They rounded the corner and walked into the park. There were several kids playing in one corner but none of them were around the swings because they were currently being used by a group of teenagers.

Elena lifted Jenny from her push chair "Let's go down the slide!"

Damon smiled

"Wait, she might be too small for that, what do you think?" Elena asked

"I think you might just have to get on with her." Damon grinned

"What? No!" Elena protested, looking around "There are far too many people around."

"Oh come on." Damon smiled "Live a little."

"Fine." Elena said not wanting to lose face. She handed the baby to Damon and climbed the ladder up the slide, she sat down and Damon reached Jenny onto her knee.

"Come on Jenny!" Damon said sitting on his hunkers at the bottom of the slide. Elena pushed herself off the top and together they slid down.

"Yay!" Elena couldn't help but say as she slid down and Damon stopped them at the bottom. Jenny giggled.

"See are you telling me you didn't enjoy that?" Damon grinned

Elena bit her lip before she answered "I _might_ have enjoyed that."

"Told you." Damon gloated "Haha, your hair has gone static from the slide. "

"Oh no." Elena laughed trying to flatten her hair.

"Here. Let me." Damon gently stroked her hair but then they jumped apart.

"Ouch!" Damon said

"Ahh." Elena called at the same time as she jumped "Did you feel that?"

"I did. You shocked me." Damon laughed, but Jenny began to cry

"Aww, did we scare you baby?" Damon said gently as Jenny sobbed

"It's okay." Elena said rocking her

"I think we should go on the swings to cheer up." Damon said

"Oh, I dunno, I think those kids are using them." Elena said

"It's okay, I'll ask them to move." Damon said

"Are you sure? It doesn't matter."

"It's fine." Damon said walking towards the swing set.

Elena lingered by the slide but and strained to hear.

"Hey would you mind moving off the kiddie swings guys? We have a baby here who needs a turn." Damon said

The three guys and one girl didn't move. "We were here first."

"Yeah, I can see that. But there are plenty of kids here and no one can get a turn." Damon went on

"Are you going to make us move?" one of the guys said in what sounded like a threat

"If I have to." Damon said coolly

"Can you believe this guy?" one of the boys said to another

"Listen buddy, you have ten seconds to move. My kid wants a turn on the swing and she'll be getting on whether I have to kick your ass off the swing or not." Damon said in a dead voice

The girl stood up and walked off, and two of the boys followed her. One however stood up but squared up to Damon who looked completely calm.

"Ten…" Damon began counting aloud " Nine. Eight. Seven…"

"You're not going to do anything." The boy spat

"I'm at seven, stay around and find out what happens at one." Damon laughed "SIX. Five…four…"

The last boy finally moved off and walked away.

"Wow. Your husband is really something." A lady said to Elena "My kid has been waiting for an hour to get on the swing."

"Oh he's not…" Elena began but the woman cut across her "Come on amy, the swings are free!"

Damon walked over and took Jenny from Elena. "Let's go on the swing!"

Elena pushed Jenny gently on the swing.

"That's cute. Give me your phone, I'll take a picture." Damon said

"Thanks." Elena smiled handing it to him.

Damon took the picture. "That's a good one." He smiled

The woman from before was at the next swing. "Let me take one of the three of you?" she offered

"Sure." Elena said

"Okay, cool." Damon handed her the phone and walked to Elena. The both crouched down at either side of the swing.

"Put your arms around each other." The woman instructed

Elena looked at Damon but he was already putting his arm around her and pulling her closer.

"That's beautiful." The woman said "That's a picture for the front of the fridge."

Elena retrieved the phone and thanked her.

"Shall we make a move?" Elena asked "We could go to the store and pick up something for dinner?"

"Sure. Why don't I cook? I make a mean spagbol."

"With cheese?" Elena asked

"Of course!" Damon replied as if she was crazy

"Sounds perfect." Elena smiled

"If I eat another bite I might actually burst" Elena said as she stretched

"Me too." Damon agreed.

They were sitting out on Elena's balcony. Jenny was asleep inside and they were discussing Elena's job over dinner.

"Thank you for that. It was delicious." Elena said

"Thank you for having me." Damon nodded in her direction

"Would it be really unprofessional of me to ask you to stay for some more drinks?" Elena said

"Probably." Damon said "but I'd like to."

Elena's stomach flipped again for the tenth time today. "I'm afraid I've only got red wine."

"What kind?" Damon asked

"Merlot." Elena said "I think"

"Sounds good." Damon nodded

Elena retrieved the bottle and some glasses while Damon cleared the table he went back to the balcony while Elena checked on the baby.

"She's flat out." Elena said as she returned

"She had a busy day." Damon said

Elena poured the wine.

"This is good." Damon said after a sip "I like it better than white wine."

"Me too. " Elena agreed "it's funny cause Matt, that's Jenny's Dad, he hated wine."

There was a few moments of silence

"Does Jenny see her dad?" Damon asked quietly

"No." Elena admitted, "he only saw her once. I get the odd drunken text but he's young, he's busy living the celebrity life…"

"He's a celeb?" Damon said sitting up. "No way."

Elena blushed "Well it depends on what you consider a celebrity. His names Matt Donavan…?"

"Matt Donavan is your ex…Jenny's dad?" Damon choked "Wow, didn't see that coming."

"You're a fan?" Elena grimaced

"Not really. I don't really follow baseball but sometimes the game is on in the bar I work. I've seen his under wear advert… and the fragrance one."

"Yep." Elena sighed "That's Matt."

"He seems like a douche." Damon said "No offence."

"He is." Elena said flatly. Then without meaning to she told Damon everything about Matt, how they'd met, the accidental pregnancy. How they tried to be a couple for a month but then she found out he's been cheating on her…

"I can't believe he did that to you." Damon said angrily

"He's a lot younger than me." Elena said waving her hand dismissively "it was to be expected."

"I wouldn't do that to you." Damon said quietly

"That's because you're a good guy, Damon." Elena said looking him in the eye

"You're too good for him anyway." Damon said seriously placing his hand over hers.

Elena looked down at their hands.

"I should go. It's getting late." Damon said moving his hand away

"Okay, if you're sure." Elena replied setting her glass down

"I'll see you in the morning." Damon said

"Thanks for today, it was really great." Elena said seriously

"It was my pleasure. I just want to get to know you and you to know me. I really want this to work out, I already adore jenny and I'm looking forward to working for you." Damon said

"I'm looking forward to us working _together_." Elena said kindly.

Damon smiled and then she showed him out.


	4. Chapter 4

Elena awoke with a gasp. 'It was _just _a dream' she thought bitterly. She rolled onto her side and checked the clock. 4.03am. She groaned, it was December 8th, she was officially thirty years old today.

With a sinking feeling she rolled flat onto her back and closed her eyes again, she was refusing to be awake at this hour. If only she could get back to that dream…the same dream she'd been having for the past three weeks…her stomach squirmed pleasurably at the thought of it. But no…it seemed she was wide awake. She considered getting up and making a drink but she could be bothered. Counting sheep was useless. There was only one place her mind would settle and it was on _him_.

Unable to help herself her hand eventually slipped into her pyjama bottoms and she relived the best parts of her dream in her head. It didn't take long before she was biting down on her lip and climaxing.

Damon arrived into the apartment at a quarter to eight that morning. Elena was just finishing her hair off in her bedroom; she could hear him talking to Jenny. As she walked into the living area she was hit with the smell of his aftershave, she inhaled it and sighed. God. She had it _bad_. A rush of shame came over her as she dwelled on the fact that she'd been masturbating every night over a twenty three year old guy she'd only met three weeks ago…who _also_ happened to be her kid's nanny. The worst part was she knew he wouldn't look twice at her, she was old and saggy and she was sure she'd spotted her first grey hair this morning.

"Morning." Damon said snapping her out of her pitying trance "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Elena said, trying to smile

"Good." Damon said "Hey I got your mail, it's on the counter."

"Thanks." Elena said, she walked over and picked it up…of course there was a birthday card from her Aunt Jenna amongst the bills and junk mail. She was thankful Damon never noticed it.

"It's a great day out, I think I'll take Jenny out." Damon said "I'll make sure she'd wrapped up."

"Great." Elena smiled "I'm on a half day remember so I'll be home at two."

"That's right, I forgot." Damon replied setting Jenny down on her play mat. "Is there any occasion for your half day? Girl's night out? Dentist?"

"Nothing." Elena lied "Just thought I'd treat myself."

Just then the front door knocked, Elena answered it and then wished she hadn't

"You Elena Gilbert?" the man asked

"Yes." Elena hissed

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" the man wailed as he handed her a bouquet of flowers "Now for your birthday song courtesy of your best friend Caroline…"

"NO!" Elena said loudly "No song, please."

The man looked annoyed "Listen lady, I got paid to deliver the flowers and sing the damn song…"

"Go away" Elena said, closing the door in his face. She was mortified. She prayed that somehow Damon hadn't overheard this exchange

When she turned Damon was there. He looked confused.

"It's your birthday?" he said looking hurt

"Yes." Elena sighed

"Why didn't you say? I feel like such a jerk…"

"Please, don't…I hate birthdays…" Elena said walking past him and placing the flowers in the sink.

"I can't believe you kept that quiet." Damon said crossing his arms.

"Well I did." Elena said awkwardly

"Are you not going out to celebrate with your friends?"

"Yes." Elena said "I am actually. That's why I'm taking a half day. I organised a sitter for Jenny, because… well I hoped you wouldn't find out it was my birthday…"

"Well that worked out at least." Damon explained "I'm working for Alaric tonight."

They stood in silence, both with their arms folded.

"I guess I can open my card now the secrets out." Elena said as she lifted Aunt Jenna's annual card. To her horror it was shaped as a giant 3-0. She quickly read the message inside and tossed it aside.

Damon picked up the card and placed it on the window sill; he then walked slowly to Elena and leaned in, his hands running down her arms. Before she could react he kissed her gently on the corner of her mouth…not quite the cheek… before he drew back

"Happy Birthday, Elena." He said quietly

Her heart was racing "Thank you." She whispered, looking into his eyes for longer than necessary.

He let go of her and went to Jenny and the moment was over… _for now_…she hoped.


	5. Chapter 5

It was almost three when Elena finally got home swinging the bag that contained her birthday present to herself.

"Hey!" she called as she came in and tossed her keys onto the counter.

"Hey." Damon called from the other room. "Come here a second…"

Elena walked through the apartment. She found Damon and Jenny sitting on the floor, both wearing children's cone party hats.

"What's this?" Elena said with a smile, her eyes fell upon the jumbo cupcake on a tray, a single candle lit on top.

"What does it look like?" Damon said "it's birthday cake…well cup cake. Sit down, do you want coffee?"

"Damon." Elena said "This is so sweet. You didn't have to do this."

"Yes I did, everyone needs cake on their b-day." Damon said fetching them coffee.

Elena took a sneaky photo of her cupcake with her camera phone while he wasn't looking, it was pink frosting with a shower of coloured candy stars, very cute.

"Well thank you." Elena said

"You have to put your party hat on." Damon said pointing to the spare one beside her

Elena sighed. There was no point fighting it, she pulled the elastic around her face.

"Suits you." Damon laughed and Elena scowled

"Make a wish." Damon added pointing to the burning candle

Elena made her wish and blew the candle out.

Damon cleared his throat "There's also this." He handed her a homemade card. It was simple enough on the outside. A painted red heart, with the words "Happy Birthday Mom" Written across it, inside it read "I love you." And there was a paint print of Jenny's hand and the scrawl of (from Jenny and Damon xx)

Elena's eyes filled with tears.

"Damon, this is so sweet." She wiped her eyes

"What…no, Jenny did all the hard work, I just wrote the words…" he winked

"Wow, Jenny this is incredible. Thank you." Elena laughed looking at the baby who had pulled her party hat off and was chewing the point.

It was eight thirty and Jenny was asleep. Elena finished curling her hair and spritzed it with hair spray. She was getting ready for her annual Birthday/girls night out. She'd opted for a LBD, it was shorter than she'd usually wear so she added black tights. She wore her new shoes she'd treated herself to as a birthday present and topped it all off with her black, fitted leather jacket (it was December after all…) She took her time and made her make up flawless. It wasn't all the often that she got a night out so she was pulling out all the stops to look good.

After some small talk with the baby sitter she left her building and met up with her friends. She thanked Caroline for the flowers but not for the singing telegram…

"Where are we going?" Elena's oldest friend Bonnie asked

"We are going to my favourite bar." Caroline said

"Where's that?" Elena asked as they followed her other friends down the street.

"It's in town. It's called 'RIC'S', the drinks are cheap and the music is _good_" Caroline said

"Sounds good!" Bonnie laughed

Caroline was right about the music, it was good. They got a table with sofas and shared a bottle of wine. More alcohol was needed before Elena was hitting the dance floor.

"So how's your day been so far?" Bonnie asked

"Well apart from my singing telegram…" Elena began. She told them about Damon's cupcake and the card, she couldn't help but smile as they gushed over the photo she'd snapped on her cell.

"God, he sounds amazing." Caroline said clutching her heart,

"He does." Bonnie nodded "We need to meet him."

Just then their old school friend Amy came over.

"Champaign ladies!" she squealed, presenting them with a bottle "Courtesy of the hottie at the bar…"

They all turned to look.

Elena's jaw fell open. Damon was standing behind the bar with a smirk on his face. He waved when she spotted him.

"Wow!…who's that?" Caroline gasped, looking him up and down

"Well…that's Damon." Elena breathed.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'll be right back." Elena said to the girls as she stood up and straightened her dress.

She missed their replies as she strode off towards the bar her eyes on Damon.

"So this is where you work?" she said loudly over the music

"You didn't work it out?" Damon smirked

"Alaric…" she said liking the information together "you work in 'Ric's'…I should have put two and two together."

Damon just smiled. "You look incredible." He said leaning over the bar

"Thanks." She said "and thanks for the Champaign."

"It's my pleasure." He said "Save me a dance later?"

"Hmm…Maybe." Elena said pretending to weigh up her options "See ya"

"Not if I see you first." Damon said raising his eyebrow "What can I get you ladies?" he walked to gaggle of girls waiting for drinks

Elena walked back to the girls with a smile on her face.

When did she get so tipsy? She didn't care. All she cared about was dancing even if her new shoes were killing her feet.

"Shots!" Caroline said handing her and Bonnie the little drinks

"Baaad idea" Bonnie laughed but she took it anyway

"YES!" Elena exclaimed as she knocked the burning liquid back.

"Go birthday girl!" Caroline encouraged "This girl knows how to have a good time!"

"I'm going to the little girl's room." Elena yelled over the music

She laughed when she saw her reflection in the bathroom mirrors. She straightened her birthday tiara that Bonnie had produced for her and smoothed her hair. It was definitely time to fix her make up. When she was looking fabulous again she walked back into the bar. It was in full flow by this time, she pushed her way through the merry people. She had a sneaky look at the bar. There were three people serving around the bar but Damon's end of the bar had the biggest queue, nearly all of them female. Elena tutted and glared at them. Before she could stop herself she was pushing her way through the crowd and nudging her way to the front of the bar.

"Hey!" one girl protested with a look of outrage as Elena cut the line

"Hush. It's my birthday." She said pointing to the birthday tiara on her head and pushing forward.

"Two beers, please" said a pretty blonde who was propped against the bar

While Damon was turned away she scribbled her phone number down on a napkin in eyeliner and set it on the bar.

She paid for her drinks and while Damon was at the cash register Elena crumpled the napkin quickly and shoved it in her purse.

"Service please!" Elena called

Damon turned and smiled. "Where did you come from?"

"I was here all along." She lied.

Damon raised an eyebrow but said nothing about it. "What can I get you?"

"How about that dance?" she said boldly

"Ah." Damon said "Sorry, no can do. I don't get my break for another half hour."

"Well…" Elena said jumping up on a barstool "I guess I'll just have to wait here. I'll have a shot please."

Damon grabbed her a shooter and filled it, waving away the money she tried to give him

"Do _I_ get a free drink?" the red head who was next in line asked in a husky voice

"No can do, Honey." Elena answered before Damon could "You don't appear to be wearing a birthday crown…"

Damon laughed "hmm…what she said I guess." Damon said

"but I'm worth it." The red head smiled

"Oh, I bet you are." Damon flirted "but that's three dollars please?"

"Burn…" Elena said before she downed her drink

Damon refilled her glass. "You'll hate me for this tomorrow."

"I doubt that." She said

"What's up Damon?"

"Hey Scott." Damon said "What's your poison tonight buddy?"

"Cranberry Vodka." Scott said leaning over the bar "How's things? I haven't seen you in here in a while, I've been looking for you…"

"You know I only help out the odd time." Damon said as he mixed the drink

"That is a shame." Scott smiled

Elena blinked. Could she a catch a break? It seemed _everyone_ liked Damon.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Elena said loudly when Scott had left "He's so into you."

Damon looked at her. "he's a nice guy."

"He was practically drooling on the bar." Elena said

"If I give you once last drink will you stop passing comment on my customers?" he said

"Fine." Elena promised "I'll be good."

He refilled her drink and went back to serving.

Elena had just finished her drink when she felt a tap on the shoulder.

"Hello." It was a guy, he was tall. A silver fox.

"Hi there." Elena smiled "Have we met?"

"No, no." the man smiled "I'm Timothy Green. Tim…" he held out his hand

"Hi Tim, I'm Elena." She returned the handshake.

"Happy Birthday." He said pointing to the tiara. "That's rather amusing."

"Oh, thanks." Elena said feeling embarrassed suddenly. She took off the tiara and set it on the bar.

"Much better." He smiled "Can I get you a drink?"

"To be frank I think I've had enough." Elena admitted "But thank you for the offer."

"How about a dance then?" Tim smiled

"I'm actually waiting for someone…" she looked behind her, Damon wasn't behind the bar anymore. Where was he? Her heart sunk. "Actually…I don't think he's here. Sure, I'd love to dance."

"Excellent." Tim said setting his drink down.

Elena followed him into the throng of dancers. Tim looked awkward, he moved his arms around a little and Elena swayed a little trying to keep rhythm with him. She looked around and prayed no one was looking at her…then she prayed for the song to end.

"Are you sure I can't interest you in a glass of wine?" Time shouted over the music

Elena cringed. A drink would be better than this horrendous dance. She was just about to answer when she felt a hand wrap around her waist.

"There you are."

A rush of blood flowed through her body at his voice.

Damon spun her around to face him.

"You left this on the bar." He carefully slipped her birthday tiara onto her head and fixed her hair.

"I'm sorry." Tim said loudly "Who are you? Is this man bothering you?"

Damon raised his eyebrow as if to say 'Really?' and Elena flushed.

"You owe me that dance remember?" Damon said with a smile ignoring Tim

Elena cleared her throat "I do…"

"Well then." Before she could react Damon spun her around and tipped her backwards, his strong arm supporting her back.

She laughed. "You're good at this."

Damon pulled her up with a snap and into his body. "I have moves you haven't seen"

"I bet." She said

She didn't notice Tim leaving but he must have. It was funny, before with Tim she felt awkward dancing but with Damon it was fun. He seemed carefree, he moved his hips and legs, his arms spun her and held her. He wasn't afraid of making a fool of himself, he just enjoyed the music. The music turned slow, a rock song with a hypnotising beat.

"How long have you got left?" Elena asked as they moved onto their third dance.

"Long enough." Damon said, his arms fell low around her hips and she couldn't help but put her arms around his neck.

Her breathing was getting faster and she was sure he would be able to feel her heart racing through his shirt. They were close, much to close. Noses almost touching.

Just in time her eyes fluttered shut and his lips met hers. It was like something from the movies, all the clichés were there. Time stood still, the music, the people disappeared. Fireworks were exploding behind her eyes.

His lips moved with her, and his strong arms made her feel safe for once. She opened her mouth for him but he slowly dragged himself back. Her eyes opened to see his deep sexy ones, those eyes were saying 'come to bed'… but…

"I have to get back to work…" he said

"Okay." She said breathlessly "I know…"

His hands moved from her waist to the top of her arms. Slowly they slid down her arms and he took her hands in his. "I'll maybe see you later?"

All she could do was nod. Damon slowly let her hands go and then he was pushing through the crowd.

"I think I need to sit down." Elena said no one in particular.


	7. Chapter 7

Elena awoke with a jump. God, her head was killing her. She opened a bleary eye…where was she?

She sat up and looked around. She definitely wasn't home.

She was suddenly anxious. She could hear the mumblings of a television in the next room, who's house was this? Had she gone home with a stranger?

As quietly as she could she stepped out of the bed. Thank god she was still dressed. She slipped her feet into her heels and crept across the room. She pressed her ear to the door and listened for voices but all she could hear was the television.

"Oh my God, Jenny!" Elena gasped, the realisation hit her hard, she hadn't gone home last night.

She searched for her bag and found it at the bottom of the bed. She ripped it open and grabbed her phone but it was dead.

"Shit." She muttered, as panic spread through her "Shit. Shit. Shit."

She threw her phone back into her purse, there was something else in there. She unfolded a napkin. Apparently "Mindy" wanted to be called on this number. That was odd. That's when she remembered.

"Damon." She said. Was this Damon's room? She looked around. It was clean and tidy, pretty basic. Shelves packed full of books and cds. Her panic eased a little, at least if this was Damon's house she was safe.

Elena walked to the door and opened it. She found herself in a hall with several closed doors. She followed the sound of the television and ended up in the living room.

"Hey." Came a voice from the couch

"Hello." Elena said looking at the guy who was watching television. It wasn't Damon. Her heart sank.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked

"I think so." Elena said "Listen I'm sorry but who are you again?"

The guy looked away from the tv "Are you serious?" he laughed

"Look, I'm sorry, I was drunk last night and I need to get home to my daughter…"

"Yeah I know. That's all you kept saying last night, well that was before you finished dancing on my kitchen table." The guy added

"Oh my god." Elena said, she felt sick. "I need to go home."

"Relax." The guy said "It's all taken care of."

"What is?" Elena said "What's your address? I need to get a cab!"

"Calm down, Elena. Damon will be back any minute." The guy said looking alarmed

"Damon?" Elena said as relief spread through her again

"Yeah, Damon. You remember him right, your nanny? He picked your kid up last night, you kept going on and on but you refused to go home so he brought her back here. They've got to get some breakfast." The guy told her

"Thank god" Elena groaned rubbing her eyes.

"You look like you need a glass of water." The guy said

"What's your name?" Elena asked

"It's Morris? Remember?"

Elena cringed. She didn't remember much at all.

"Morris, I don't feel too good, I think I need to go back to bed until Damon gets back."

Morris nodded "That's probably a good idea."

Elena sloped back into Damon's room and climbed into bed. As she pulled the duvet over her head she smelt his mouth watering scent everywhere. Why hadn't she realised this in her panic earlier? With a sigh she closed her eyes and waited for Damon to wake her.

The next time Elena awoke she was feeling much better.

"Hey there sleepy head."

Elena rolled over, Damon was lying beside her on the bed. Jenny was fast asleep on his chest.

"I have a feeling I owe you a _huge_ apology." Elena groaned

Damon laughed quietly. "You were such a mess."

"Oh God." Elena said, covering her face with her hands.

Damon laughed again.

"You got Jenny?" she asked

"Yeah, about 3am. Your sitter wasn't too happy. I brought Jenny back here, Morris let me crash in his room, he has a cot in there for when his daughter comes to stay."

"Is he your room mate?" Elena asked

"Yeah, he's cool." Damon said "You don't remember anything from last night then?"

"Not much." Elena said honestly. " I remember dancing and drinking, I remember that guy Tim and…"

"And?" Damon said raising his eyebrow

"I remember kissing you." Elena said quietly

"Which time?" Damon said

"I kissed you more than once?" Elena said sitting up

"Technically I think I kissed you the first time." Damon replied

"I don't remember anything but the first one!" Elena said

"Oh." Damon said, gently moving Jenny and sitting up too. "well, should I tell you or do you want to forget."

Elena answered immediately "No, tell me."

"Well you didn't want to go home so I brought you here. I went back to yours to get Jenny and when I got back you were dancing on the table. Morris didn't know where to look."

Elena groaned

"I put Jenny down in Morris' room and then lifted you down from the table. That was the second time we kissed, you banged our heads together pretty hard… So I took you into my room and told you to sleep but you had other ideas."

"Did I." Elena said turning red

"You asked me to…undress you and to…well… so I told you that you were drunk and you'd feel differently in the morning. You then assured me you wouldn't and that you'd wanted me for a while and then you kissed me again and I _almost_ did Elena. But what kind of guy would that make me, taking advantage of a drunk girl? So I went back in with Jenny and well here we are."

Elena wasn't sure what to say to this, she struggled for the right words

"Thank you." She said simply "for not taking advantage" and she couldn't help but add "But you wanted to?"

"I did." Damon said seriously "You know I do."

She smiled a little then. "I do too."

She reached across and they kissed gently.

"But let's wait until you're not hung over and we've discussed this properly. Me working for you kind of complicates things, it's not professional and I'm pretty sure it's against the rules."

"I know." Elena said "But I think we can sort something out."

"I hope so." Damon replied "Do you want to get a shower and then we can go back to yours. I've fed Jenny but I have no other supplies here."

"Yeah." Elena agreed "That's fine. Where's the bathroom again?" she asked


	8. Chapter 8

It was almost seven when they got back to Elena's apartment. She got changed into her best pyjamas and robe and tied her hair up in a messy bun. If they were going to relax she was doing it in style...

Elena took her last bite of Chinese food and pushed her plate away.

"Ugh, I'm stuffed." She said

"Me too." Damon said taking a sip from his beer.

"I can't believe you've spent another Sunday with us." She pointed out

"What can I say?" Damon smiled "I like it."

"I like it." Elena echoed

"Well then." Damon smiled

He got up and lifted their dishes away to the sink.

"I better put miss Jenny to bed." Elena said

"I can do it if you want to relax?" Damon offered

"No, thanks. I missed it last night. You should be the one relaxing." Elena said as she scooped Jenny off her play mat.

"Sweet dreams." Damon said giving her a kiss on the head

When Jenny had settled Elena found Damon stretched out on the couch. She was going to sit on the chair but he caught her wrist and pulled her down.

"Where are you going?" he said as he pulled her down on top of him

"The chair…" Elena managed to say, his close proximity was making her head fuzzy

"The chair huh?" Damon said before he kissed her neck. "Are you sure?"

Elena shook her head, she was unable to speak.

She reached forward and kissed him. After a moment or two she opened her mouth to him and moved her tongue against his. He tasted divine.

Not long later Damon pushed her robe off her shoulders and tossed it away. He popped the buttons on her pj top with steady hands.

Elena shivered in anticipation. Damon's hands moved to her chest and he groped her naked breasts.

Elena moaned and kissed him deeply, when they broke apart Damon took one of her erect nipples in his mouth and latched on. She bit her lip and tried not to grind herself down onto the hardness she could feel between his legs.

"I thought we weren't going to…" she managed to say

"We're not going to have sex…" Damon said in a light tone.

Elena stopped kissing his neck.

"Sorry to disappoint…" he added with a grin

"You're driving me…crazy!" she called out the last word when he suddenly bucked his hips upwards

Damon suddenly rolled them sideways and they both toppled onto the carpet.

"What are you…" Elena began to say but she was silenced by his lips. This time he was pressing down on her. He spread her out across the floor and then in a flash he yanked her bottoms down.

"Oh god…" Elena gasped as he nudged her legs apart. Her downstairs was throbbing…

She waited for Damon to undress but he didn't. What he _did_ however do was get onto his knees on kiss the inside of her calves. He kissed and nipped his way up to the inside of her thighs. He got higher and higher.

Elena's heart was hammering. She knew where this was heading and she was nervous. She'd had a few sexual partners over the years but nothing major. The most exciting sex she'd ever had was with Matt on her office table and that had led to Jenny, however no one had ever gone_ down_ on her before. The shy side of her wanted to close her legs but the daring side of her, the side that was here now was making her spread her legs wider wanted it badly.

"Damon…" she moaned as his tongue slid over her clit

"More?" Damon asked

"More." She confirmed as she threw her arms above her head

With a smile Damon went back to work. His tongue worked her, dipping in and out.

"God, you taste amazing…" Damon groaned as he licked her from bottom to top.

Elena moaned. The sensation was overwhelming.

"More." She cried and Damon sucked on her clitoris.

Elena's eyes flew open. She was beginning to unravel, her hands moved to his head and she tangled her fingers through his dark locks.

"Yes." She called out as he flicked his tongue on her nub. "Yes. Oh god yes!"

Damon sped his tongue further and Elena began shaking "I think I'm…YES! I'm going to cum!"

Damon groaned loudly and sucked on her clit as though his life depended on it.

"Damon!" Elena cried "I'm cumming! Ah! Ah! Ah! Oh yes!" she bucked her hips and Damon held her down and continued his assault "Oh god!" Damon quickly moved up her body and kissed her passionately and the same time he thrust his fingers inside her, pumping hard. Elena's orgasm heightened and she was practically screaming into his mouth in pleasure. Abruptly he stopped and rolled off her onto his back.

He was panting almost as much as her. When she began to come down from her high he turned to her

"So can I stay over?" he asked

"Yes." She panted "Yes, please."


	9. Chapter 9

Taking Damon by the hand she led him into her bedroom and closed the door behind them.

"I can't believe were going to bed at 9pm." Damon smirked

"Yes, but that doesn't mean we have to sleep…" Elena replied

"Hmm." Damon hummed "I like the sound of that."

"So, I've been waiting like a month to do this…" she laughed as she walked over and lifted the bottom of his tee shirt, yanking it up. Damon lifted his arms and allowed her to remove it completely.

Elena groaned and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Wow." She sighed just ogling his toned chest. "You're just…wow."

Damon laughed "Well this isn't weird…."

"It's not weird. It's very, very sexy." She nodded "I think you should flex.." she giggled

"I am _not_ going to flex for you." Damon said

"Aww." Elena pouted, sticking her bottom lip out

Damon moved forward then and pushed her down onto the bed

"You look sexy when you pout." He smirked before he lightly bit down on her bottom lip.

Elena's hand roamed over his tight chest as they made out before she moved them to remove the rest of his clothing.

She was more than impressed with what she found under his boxers.

Without saying a word Elena moved Damon onto his back. She sat herself over his legs and took his dick into her hand. He was already hard. She leaned forward and kissed him deeply as she pumped his erection with her hand.

He was rock hard by the time she pulled back and put him in her mouth.

"Oh Elena." Damon groaned as she swirled her tongue around his head, still working the base with her hand.

Elena was never really a fan of blow jobs, she did them out of courtesy but never finished them off with her mouth. But with Damon…she wanted to. She was getting off on this as much as he was.

Pausing her handiwork she stopped to suck off his pre cum.

"You taste so good." She confessed

Damon was panting now, he moved his hand to the back on her neck as she swallowed his cock in one.

"Fuuuck." He groaned

Elena bobbed her head up and down with a twist.

"I'm going to come in your mouth if you keep that up…" He warned

Elena pulled off and kissed his flat stomach quickly.

"I want you to." She said looking him in the eye quickly before she resumed

Damon couldn't help but tangle both his hands in her hair now; he began thrusting his hips in time with her mouth.

"I'm gonna cum…" he called just as he shot into her mouth. Elena swallowed his seed willingly, moaning as she did. He spurted over again until he was practically shaking and Elena licked him clean.

"You are a God." Damon panted as she crawled up beside him

"I've been dreaming about that." She confessed

Damon laughed and pulled her in close. "Me too."

It felt strange having someone next to her in bed. But in a really good way.


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you awake?" Elena whispered

"Yeah. Are you?" Damon whispered into the back of her neck

They both fell into silent laughter

"I can't sleep." Elena complained "I'm too keyed up."

"Me too." Damon said "In a good way I hope?"

"The best." Elena confirmed "The only thing is I have two surgeries tomorrow and I need to sleep."

"Do you want me to go home?" Damon offered "it might help."

"No!" Elena said quickly rolling around so they were face to face "don't do that. I'm so happy you're here."

Damon kissed her gently and pulled back. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Elena smiled "about what?"

"About whatever is keeping you awake…" Damon said knowingly

Elena sighed "Well, it's just…us."

Damon smiled "okay…"

Elena went on "I'm really happy this…" she took his hand under the sheets "…has finally happened but I feel kind of selfish about it…"

Damon frowned "Selfish? About what?"

Elena cleared her throat "Okay, so you're twenty three years old…"

Damon sighed and rolled onto his back "Almost twenty four." He added

"Okay, you're almost twenty four but I'm thirty! And I have a kid-"

"-who I love…" Damon butted in

"I know you do, but you're not her dad, you're her nanny and I don't want you getting into trouble with the agency for dating their client."

"First off, yes you're thirty but I don't care. Age is just a number Elena, it's not as if we're breaking the law by being indecent or anything. And I love Jenny, I love taking care of her and yes we're completely breaking the rules of the agency by doing this but it's not like I don't care because I do…I just think it's going to be worth it."

"Can you speak to them about it?" Elena asked

"I will." Damon said "First thing tomorrow. If it comes to it I can just move on to another family or something…"

Elena cringed "Damon, I feel like I'm screwing this up for you. I trust you with Jenny and I don't want you to move on…"

"Only if it comes to it." Damon said gently "Maybe they'll be okay with us having a relationship."

"I hope so." Elena said glumly

"There are a lot of great nannies available, I can recommend a great one for Jenny if it comes down to it." Damon tried to soothe her

"She loves you." Elena said

"It's not as if I won't see her anymore. Hopefully I'll be around a lot…" Damon said rolling back onto his side and looking Elena in the eye.

"Is it worth it?" Elena said quietly. She knew he was too good for her. He could find someone younger who wasn't so tied down.

"_I _think so." Damon replied gently stroking her check "Elena, I think you're amazing."

Elena's heart was racing, her eyes felt moist. This was more than she'd dared to hope for.

"You don't have to tell me this…" she whispered

"Stop." Damon said "Believe it, Elena because I think you need to hear this. I'm crazy about you. In fact I think I'm falling for you…"

She smiled as he wiped away the moisture under her eye. "You know you're exactly describing my feelings for you?" she laughed

"Really?" Damon smiled "Well that's a relief; I thought I might scare you off if I told you!"

"Are you kidding me?" Elena replied "was it not obvious that I really liked you?"

"You're so nice and I didn't want to hope that you felt the same about me or wanted more." Damon explained "But god, I've been falling hard since that night we had dinner on the balcony."

"Really?" Elena smiled. "It's been that long for you?"

"Definitely." Damon confirmed as he snuggled in closer to her

"It's been that long for me too." She added as he settled down against him.

"Do you feel better now." He asked

"A little. I won't feel better until we find out about your job." She said

"Don't stress." He said before he yawned "Get some sleep; we can sort it out tomorrow."

Elena yawned too. "Goodnight."

Damon kissed her slowly. "Night." He said before he left her with a small kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

Elena was late getting out of surgery and by the time she got home Damon had already put Jenny down for the night.

"I left you some dinner." Damon said when she came back from checking on the baby.

"Thanks." Elena said going to the oven "You didn't have to."

"I wanted to." Damon said dismissing it. "How was your day?"

"Consultation, Nose Job, lunch, consultation, boob job, home." Elena replied

"Wow." Damon said "Sounds exciting."

"Not really." Elena shrugged "today I spent the day with people who have more money than sense. Speaking of jobs, did you call the agency?"

"I actually need to speak to you about that." Damon said

"Oh." Elena said getting nervous "Okay." She sat down at the table with her food.

"There's no need to look so worried." Damon smiled from across the table

"They didn't fire you did they?" Elena said

"No, I actually didn't call them yet." Damon admitted

Elena remained silent; she hoped he hadn't changed his mind about them

"Just after you left this morning my old friend from collage called me. He said there was a position becoming available in his office soon and he'd put me forward."

Elena blinked "Oh my god, Damon. That's great!"

"You don't mind?" he said

"Of course I don't, I know how much you want to use your degree, this is perfect." She said honestly

"I don't want to get ahead of myself, it's just an interview but I just wanted to run it past you first. You know I love having Jenny…" Damon said

"I know you do but we can get someone else to mind her." Elena said

"I can recommend a few people who you can trust." Damon added

"Well there you go then." Elena said "When the interview?"

"It's next week, but the job won't start until the New Year." Damon answered

"I'm happy for you." Elena smiled

"That means a lot." Damon said

They spent the rest of the evening lounging on the couch, watching a movie and kissing.

"Are you staying over?" Elena asked as she kissed her way up his jaw

"I can't." Damon said with a groan "I have to go back to the apartment and leave Morris my money, its rent day tomorrow."

"Awh." Elena complained tightening her arms around his neck

"Don't." Damon sighed "You're already making it hard for me to leave."

Elena smirked "Oh well, if you have to go you have to go then." She slipped her hand under his shirt and ran her hands over his flat stomach. "and I _really_ wanted to show you my new Victoria Secret underwear I got on my lunch break. Oh well…"

Damon groaned "Underwear?"

"Oh yeah…the works." She said lightly

"Ugh. You can't do this to me." Damon moaned

"Do what?" Elena said innocently as her fingers played with his belt buckle.

"You're the devil." Damon said before he kissed her

He rolled out from under her.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." She said

"Tomorrow?" Damon smirked "I'm literally running home and I'll be back in time for the 'Reveal'…"

Elena laughed and kissed him goodbye. As soon as he left she rushed into the shower. She carefully re shaved her legs and underarms and washed her hair. When she was done she blasted her hair with the dryer and applied some mascara to give her sexy, heavy eyes and a smudge of rouge lipstick. Next she opened her shopping bags and slipped into something less comfortable.

She opted for French knickers rather than the thong; they were black and lacey, very sexy. She slipped on stalkings and suspenders and then the bra. It was about a cup size too small and made her boobs look huge. Caroline had given her this tip, and it worked. The bra itself was black lace with a red ribbon weaved through it, tying together in a bow at the front. For dramatic effect she put on her birthday heels and slipped on her short, black silky robe.

She checked the clock; Damon had been gone for forty minutes. He could be back any minute. Elena walked into the kitchen and switched off the light. She perched herself on a bar stool and waited. Luckily her wait was short and she heard a key scrape in the lock. Quickly she posed herself and waited.

"Hey." Damon called coming in.

She had the sudden urge to laugh but managed to resist

Damon switched on the light and stopped in his tracks. Elena had the pleasure of seeing his eyes pop as he took her in.

He blew out his breath loudly and dropped his keys onto the counter.

That's when Elena burst out laughing

"What?" Damon said "Why are you laughing!" he asked as he walked slowly to her

"Oh my god!" she laughed "My ass is freezing sitting here! Luckily it didn't take you too long to get back." She sniggered "I feel ridiculous, it's so funny…"

Damon smiled but didn't laugh. When he reached her he pulled the robe off her left shoulder and kissed it. She stopped laughing when he took her hand and moved it to his jean clad crotch.

"Oh my god…" she groaned when she felt his rock hard erection

"That's what you're doing to me." He whispered in her ear. "You don't look ridiculous, you're so sexy…"

Elena gasped when he roughly pulled her forwards to the edge of the stool. She willingly wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her to the table.

He kissed her hard while he slipped his hand into her knickers and teased her clit.

Elena pushed her hips into his hand willingly and panted and whimpered into his mouth when her first orgasm thundered through her system.

He kissed her cleavage and then up her neck.

"Bed?" Elena whimpered

"Bed." Damon confirmed, as he lifted her and carried her to her room.

Elena undressed Damon first in record time, she wanted him badly. He took longer undressing her. He took his time unhooking her suspenders and rolling her stockings off. He gave proper attention to her aching breasts when he unclasped her bra. By the time he had her naked she was practically gagging for him.

"Do you have a condom?" she said suddenly realising she didn't have anything herself.

"Wallet." He said, letting her go and retrieving it. He ripped the packet open and Elena took it off him and rolled it onto his erection.

Damon picked her up and carried her to the bed. He dropped her carefully into the middle and climbed over her. His hand wrapped around her thigh and he lifted it over his hip.

Her eyes fluttered closed when she felt the tip of his cock rub her folds.

"Damon, I need you now." She whispered

Her finger nails scratched his back lightly as he pushed into her wetness.

They called out in unison

Damon set a fast pace and fucked her consistently, Elena was in heaven. He was already proving to be the best lover she'd ever had and that was only after five minutes.

"Oh, Elena…" Damon groaned as he thrust into her

"Damon…keep it there…" she cried as she wrapped her legs around him "that's…YES!"

Stars were beginning to burst behind her eye lids "I'm gonna cum… I'm cumming!"

The biggest wave of euphoria she ever felt exploded deep inside her. She grasped onto Damon for dear life as she rode the sensation out.

"Fuck!" Damon moaned as he continued pumping his hard dick into her

Elena was practically laughing she was so high

Damon kissed her deeply as he continued; he pulled back when they ran out of air

"Elena, will you ride me?" he said pulling out and rubbing his head up and down her labia

"God, Yes..." Elena groaned and he rolled them.

She took his cock in hand and sank herself down to the base.

"Oh…" she said, moaning at the new sensation, it was deep. When she'd adjusted to the new position she began rising and falling on him.

"Yes!" she called

"That's it, ride me." Damon encouraged as she sped up and bounced herself.

Damon's hands fondled her bouncing breasts.

She gasped when he began thrusting upwards with her

"I'm going to blow…" he cried

"Oh Damon. I'm cumming again… OH!" Elena went into convulsions again

"Ah Elena!" Damon cried as he came

Her body felt like Jelly as she collapsed forward onto him

"Oh my God…" she panted "That was… incredible."

"You're amazing." Damon said kissing her again

"Are you glad you came back then?" she asked

"What do you think?" he laughed.


	12. Chapter 12

"We can't…" Damon said between kisses

"I know." Elena gasped from on top of his naked body; she could feel the tip of his harness against her slickness.

"So stupid…" Damon mumbled as Elena kissed his neck, sucking on the pulse point that was racing. "We don't have another condom."

Elena nodded but continued her assault on him, god she wanted him again.

"…God, that feels good…" he gasped as she licked and sucked his earlobe

Elena groaned. She knew this was madness, and completely out of character for her but she needed him again. His erection was prodding her entrance and the thought that if he just thrust his hips once…he'd be back inside her… it was driving her mad.

"We really need to stop…" Damon said but he made no attempt to move her off him in fact he kissed her hungrily. The passion was building to an unbearable height.

Elena was almost coming to her senses when she pulled herself up and sat back, as she did this the tip of his erection pushed into her.

She threw her head back at the sensation.

"Uh…you feel so good." Damon groaned

"Damon…" Elena moaned, she was trembling

"Elena…" Damon warned as her eyes begged him

"I want it." She gushed "I'll get the morning after pill…"

Damon's hands moved to her hips and his grip was tight, he looked as torn as she felt

"Come on baby…" she moaned placing one hand on his chest "Do it, just… do it."

"OH!" she called and he thrust up into her at the same time he pulled her hips down.

"We need to take it slow…" he warned

"Keep moving…" Elena begged

Damon rolled them so he was on top. He set the pace slow but it was the most intense feeling Elena could have imagined. Her pleasure was building at a colossal rate…

"Faster…" she begged and how could he deny her "That's it, oh harder!"

She was on the edge of something world changing, instinct told her to hold on tight so she locked her legs around him, her hands cupping his face.

"DAMON!" she gasped as her body went into euphoric convulsions.

Her pleasure increased again as she felt him thrust harder into her for a moment and then she felt him spill deep inside her.

"God, Elena!" he cried, as she milked him dry

He fell onto her and she stroked his hair and he came down too. "You're incredible." She said and he laughed and pressed a kiss onto her collar bone.

It wasn't long before they were asleep wrapped around each other, both exhausted from their performance.

They slept right through until Jenny's cries filled the air.

Damon untangled himself and pulled on his boxers before he went to see her.

Elena got her robe and went after him.

"It's ten past ten!" Damon called in surprise

"Shit!" Elena gasped "I should be on my way to work." He stretched, her whole body ached, but in a really good way.

"You better call your office." Damon said as he set Jenny in her high chair and looked for her bottle

Elena grabbed her phone and dialled "Yes, hi, it's Elena. I have a family emergency can you cover my consultations today or move them? Thanks Karen, you're amazing. Can you do me one more favour and get me an appointment with my Doctor too, thanks you're the best assistant ever, I owe you…. I hope so too, bye now."

Damon grinned "Are you playing truant?" he said holding Jenny's bottle out for her

"I think we should spend the day together…starting with a shower?" she winked

"Sounds amazing." He grinned

Just then the buzzer rang through the apartment.

"Who's that?" Elena wondered aloud and Damon shrugged with no clue

"Uh, Hello?" Elena answered

"Hey…" came a voice

Damon looked at Elena questioningly, her heart almost stopped, she recognised that voice

"W-Who is it?" she stammered although she already knew

"It's Matt." Came the voice "Can I come up?"

Damon looked as shocked as she did

"I…um…" she looked to Damon who said "It's up to you, Elena."

"Come on up." She buzzed him up

"I'll get dressed." Damon said rushing into the bedroom.

It was a short minute later when she let Matt in. He looked good, fame obviously suited him.

"Hey!" he said loudly as he burst in "Where's the baby?"

Elena blinked "Are you drunk?"

Matt laughed "No! I'm just a little buzzed from last night…"

Elena sighed.

Damon came out of the bedroom.

"Who's this?" Matt said sharply

"This is Damon…my…"

"I'm your daughter's nanny." Damon said sharply, glaring right back at Matt

Matt suddenly smiled "OH! Man I thought you might be like her boyfriend or something. Hey, man what's up?" he held his hand out

Damon shock it briefly, rolling his eyes. Matt didn't notice.

"Where's the baby?" Matt said again

"That's her right there…" Damon said pointing to the high chair and raising his eyebrows…

"Oh yeah." Matt said loudly "Hey there baby!"

Jenny blinked, her lip trembled

"What's wrong with her?" Matt said loudly

"She doesn't know you." Damon said, picking the baby up

"Listen, I'll take Jenny out for a bit to let you guys talk." Damon said to Elena

"I'm so sorry." She whispered "I had no idea he was coming."

"I know." Damon whispered, touching her arm

"It's like rude to whisper" Matt called from the sofa he's just thrown himself onto

"I'll get the pram." Damon said tartly.

Elena quickly put a coat over Jenny's pyjamas.

Damon came back and put her half-finished bottle into the changing bag and then took the baby from Elena.

"Give me a call when you're done." Damon said, placing his hand briefly on her lower back and then he left with Jenny.

Elena sighed. She walked to the couch. Matt had drifted off to sleep.

She tutted "Matt!" she said waking him

"Huh?" he said as he roused

"Matt what are you doing here?" Elena asked as she sat down in the chair.

"I told you, I want to see my baby." He said groggily as he sat up

"Why now?" Elena asked, shrugging "It's been nine months since she was born."

Matt bit his fingernails nervously for a second. "Has it really been that long?"

"Yes." Elena said firmly

"I'm sorry. My life's just really full." He said

"Too full to see your daughter?" Elena asked and she was furious at herself for the tears that were prickling in her eyes.

"I'm trying to clean up my act now. I don't touch the angle dust anymore and I'm back on the team…" he said

Angel Dust? Her heart fell further. She didn't want him around her baby at all.

"I can't have you in her life." Elena said

"But she needs a Dad!" Matt argued "I see that now."

"She has-" Elena hesitated for a second "…Damon. She _has_ Damon."

"But he's not her father." Matt argued

"He's as good as." Elena said quietly

"He's just a nanny, nothing more." Matt replied

"No, he's more than that. She _loves_ him. We both do." Elena said

Matt's face fell "I knew it." He put his face into his hands "He looked far too comfortable with her."

Elena didn't know what to say.

"How's Meredith?" She asked. Meredith was the play boy bunny wannabe that he'd cheated on her with.

"She's left me." He said

"Oh." Elena said, not sure if she was sorry or not.

"She's pregnant." Matt added.

"Right." Elena said "So you thought seeing as how you've lost your other family you'd come crawling back to us?"

"No." Matt said lifting his head quickly "I came back because I'm sorry and I want us to start again."

"It's too late." Elena said

"I can't be." Matt said "Please, you need to give me another chance."

"Look, If you can sort yourself out then I'll think about you seeing her but I mean it. I won't have you leaving her again…"

"…I'll change." Matt cut in "I promise. Starting right now."

Elena sighed "I think you should go. Give me a call when you're sober."

"I'll call you tomorrow." Matt promised as she showed him out of the apartment. "I won't let you down again. I'm here to stay."

Elena closed the door, leaned against it and let out a shaky breath.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N Sorry it's rushed. I apologise if there's any mistakes! x

Elena paced the apartment as she waited for Damon to bring Jenny home. She was beginning to panic. Seeing Matt again had stirred up a lot of emotions, she was frustrated and had an irrational fear of him taking Jenny from her. She needed to contact a lawyer and see where she stands concerning Matt.

She had just pulled the drawer of her desk open to look for her address book when a key scraped the lock and Damon pulled the pram in behind him.

"Good. You're back." Elena said

"Yeah." Damon said as he clicked the brake on the pram "Are you okay?"

Before she could stop herself she burst into tears. Turning away from Damon she put her face in her hands.

"Elena." Damon said sounding shocked, he was at her side in a flash, pulling her hands from her face so he could see her properly. "Hey, what's brought this on, eh?" he said soothingly as he rubbed her back.

"This is such a mess." She sobbed "I mean, he just showed up after nine months wanting to see her and what am I supposed to do? I mean he _is_ her father, can I keep him away?"

She fell forwards into the embrace her was offering, her tears soaking his shoulder.

"That's something you're going to have to figure out, Elena." He said calmly, he was rocking her slightly and she took a deep breath to calm herself, his intoxicating scent filled her lungs and calmed her briefly

"I don't want him near her." She said

"Are you sure?" Damon said pulling back and leading her to the couch.

"He told me he was getting his act together and he hadn't touched his 'Angel Dust' in a while… I mean… drugs. Really? Can he get any worse?" she exclaimed

Damon's knuckles turned white as he gripped his knee. "I could kill him." He spat "As if he wasn't bad enough for leaving you…now he's some sort of troubled junkie? He can't be near Jenny."

"I know." Elena said "I'm going to contact my lawyer."

Damon laughed "There's no need for that. No judge in their right mind would give him custody of her and let's just wait and see if he even wants it or even visitation at all. You saw him, he was buzzed, he'll roll back to his hotel and sleep it off, and this will all just seem like a dream to him tomorrow…"

"No, no you don't know him like I do, he won't give up. He's going to keep calling round until he gets what he wants." Elena said as panic spread again. "No, I need the number for my lawyer…" she jumped up and resumed the search for her address book.

"Elena, calm down. Like I said once a quitter always a quitter, he'll probably leave in a few days and we'll be rid of him again."

"I'm not sure, Damon." Elena said biting her lip. Just then her cell phone rang. She answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's just Karen. You're doctor's appointment is scheduled for 12.30 and I've moved all your appointments to Wednesday."

"Karen, I might not be in for a few days you'll need to cancel all my appointments." Elena said

"Is everything alright?" Karen said in a concerned tone

"No." Elena said "I need the number for my lawyer, Jenny's Dads turned up he wants to see her."

"Matt Donavan? Oh my goodness, Elena. How do you feel about that?" Karen asked

"I'm freaking out. What if he wants some sort of custody. He's rich; he could hire the best suits in the USA. I can't take and chances when it comes to my baby."

"Calm down, Elena. You go on ahead to the doctor's appointment and I'll contact your lawyer's office." Karen said

"Thank you, Karen." Elena said "I really appreciate it."

She hung up.

"What's going on?" Damon asked

"Karen's going to contact my lawyer." Elena said

Damon looked strained "Are you sure you need too."

Elena nodded. "I can't take a risk where Jenny's concerned.

"Okay then." Damon said, he pulled her back to him and kissed her temple.

Elena sighed. "Can you watch Jenny while I go to the doctor's office?"

"That's my job." Damon laughed

Elena almost smiled "I need to sort out our little accident last night."

"That's right." Damon agreed "Do you not want me to come too?"

"No, it's okay. The office is always really crowded and it will be hard fitting Jenny's pram in, its better if you just hang here with her."

"You're the boss." Damon joked

"I better get going." Elena said grabbing her purse

"Okay." Damon said. He kissed her. "Don't worry about Matt, okay?"

Elena sighed "I'll try."

Half an hour later Elena pulled into the drive of her Doctor's office.

She checked her phone there was a text from Damon reminding her to pick up diapers and then there was one from her assistant Karen with the telephone number of her lawyer.

Elena immediately called the number and spoke to the secretary. She told Elena that they had a free appointment in twenty minutes so Elena raced across town.

"Did you get diapers?" Damon asked as Elena walked in through the door late afternoon.

"Oh, no." Elena sighed "I forgot."

Damon walked over and kissed her briefly "It's okay, I'll go." He smiled

"Thanks." Elena smiled

"You seem in a better mood." Damon commented as he put his jacket on

"I am." Elena agreed "Is Jenny napping?"

"Yeah, she's just gone down." Damon replied "How's you get on at the doctors?"

Elena blushed. "Oh. About that…"

"What?" Damon frowned as he zipped his jacket up.

"I didn't make it" Elena said guiltily

"What? Why not?" Damon said suspiciously

"Well, I went to see my Lawyer." Elena said "And it's good news, he said that Matt would have no chance at custody." She beamed

Damon's face fell. "Why didn't you go to the doctors first? Elena, you know we had an accident…"

Elena shrugged "It was more important to see my lawyer first. Jenny always comes first you understand that…"

"Yes, Elena." Damon frowned "But that was really irresponsible. We need the morning after pill. I would have picked it up if I could but I can't because you need to fill out the paper work."

Elena felt hot, he was making a huge deal out of nothing.

"Damon, I know. But it's not just my responsibility. We both made the accident happen."

"You need another appointment." Damon said

"I know, Damon. I am aware." Elena said sharply

"Are you?" Damon snapped raising an eyebrow.

"What are you suggesting here?" Elena said as her temper flared "What that I'm trapping you? That I'm trying to get pregnant or something?"

Damon's eyebrows raised further "I didn't say that at all, but I just want to make you aware that time is running out!"

"So are you an expert in the facts on the morning after pill?" Elena mocked

Damon laughed but without humour. "I don't need this." He walked to the door.

"Yeah. Neither do I!" Elena shouted

"I'll see you later." Damon said

"Where are you think you're going? It's not half six yet…" She regretted the words the minute they left her mouth.

Damon stopped in his step. "Fuck you." He said calmly before he closed the door.

"Damon!" she yelled at the door. She was sorry, she was taking her stress out on him and he didn't deserve it. But he didn't come back.


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey Damon…It's me." Elena sighed into the receiver of her phone "I'm just calling again because I'm really sorry and I didn't mean what I said earlier. I'm a total bitch and you don't deserve it. Please call me back Damon, you haven't answered any of my calls and I'm really worried. Just to let you know I went to the doctors this morning and you're right, I was being irresponsible. Please, call me."

She hung up and sighed. She was close to tears again. Her gut instinct was telling her something was wrong because Damon didn't seem like the petty type; she knew he wouldn't hold a grudge…so why wasn't he calling her back? Maybe he got lucky with a younger girl a nasty voice called in her head, or maybe she'd just pushed him too far and he'd made his lucky escape.

Unable to bare it any longer Elena grabbed Jenny and drove to Damon's apartment.

She banged on the door for a minute.

"Damon!"

She heard footsteps inside

"I know you're in there!"

The door opened suddenly and Damon's housemate, Morris, stood in the door way. He looked like he'd just been woken.

"Elena? Hey, what's going on?" Morris said rubbing his eyes

"I need to speak to Damon." Elena said loudly

"Go ahead. I think he's asleep too. I just got in from my night shift a few hours ago and had _just_ gotten to sleep…" he added acerbically

"Sorry." Elena said "But this is important."

Morris yawned and stepped aside. "Hey Jenny!" he said shaking her tiny hand

Elena walked through the hallway and went to Damon's room. She knocked once and then opened the door. The room was empty and to her disappointment his bed was un-slept in. She choked back a fresh sob and walked back to the living room.

"He isn't in there." She said to Morris.

"Really?" Morris said frowning "And if he's not a work with you then…this isn't like him. I'll give him a call."

Elena hoped he'd pick up.

"D-man, it's Morris. Give me a call when you get this message. Bye."

Her heart sunk.

"Thanks for trying." Elena said defeated "I'll go and let you get some rest. Sorry again."

"I'll send him your way when he gets back." Morris promised

Elena called Damon's cell three more times that day but had no luck in tracking him down. Defeated she went to bed early.

She tossed and turned throughout the night, having nightmares that Damon had disappeared and that Jenny was missing too, she awoke with a jump. Someone was banging the front door and Jenny was crying. She scrambled out of bed and ran to the door first praying it was Damon. She looked out the peep hole but it was-

"Morris?" she said as she opened the door, "It's five in the morning!"

Jenny's cries continued but Elena didn't make a move because the look on Morris' was scaring her.

"What? What is it?" she said in a low voice.

"Elena…" Morris said slowly. He was white as a ghost, "It's Damon…"

"Please, don't." Elena called over the baby's crying "don't tell me something's wrong…" she felt nauseated

"I just got a call… from Stefan." He took a deep breath, looking like he was about to be sick. "Damon's in hospital, Elena, it's bad…"

She held onto the door for support. Her head was spinning. "Don't tell me he's dead. Please…" she began to cry

Morris shook his head "No, he's alive but it's bad. Elena, Damon was stabbed in the stomach on Tuesday night… he lost a lot of blood."

"No!" Elena cried, her hand flying to her mouth

"He was mugged; they took his phone and his wallet. The cops and paramedics had no idea who he was until someone handed in his driver's licence that they'd found in a bin in the park. They contacted his next of Kin, Stefan's with him now. The cops tracked me down in work and I came right here. I've got my car, get Jenny ready and let's go."

"Oh my god." Elena cried "He's been all alone and no one knew him… it's Thursday morning, he's been alone for a day and a half…"

"That's why we need to go." Morris said. "Can you leave Jenny with someone? A neighbour maybe?"

"I can ask Mrs. Goodman next door." Elena hiccupped

"I'll go and explain to her, you get Jenny dressed." Morris said as he swept back into the hallway.

Leaving Jenny with a very understanding Mrs. Goodman Elena rode in the car with Morris. They made it to the hospital in half an hour due to his lunatic driving and they practically ran through the hospital wards looking for the right one.

When they eventually tracked someone down who could answer their questions a middle aged nurse explained to them that Damon had undergone emergency surgery and after a blood transfusion he seemed to be over the worst. He was now in intensive care with his brother. The kind nurse directed them to Damon's room.

Elena stood outside, now she was here she was afraid to go in and face the reality of it all.

"Go on." Morris encouraged "He needs you."

Taking a deep breath she pushed open the door and timidly walked inside. Her heart was hammering in her chest as she saw him lying there, broken. Tubes sticking out of him and helping him breathe normally.

A guy was in the chair next to the bed. He was asleep, his upper body leaning forward onto the bed; he was still grasping Damon's hand. This must be Stefan.

Elena quietly walked around the bed and roused him.

He woke with a jerk. His eyes looked blotchy and puffy.

"You must be Damon's brother, Stefan?" Elena asked

"Yeah." Stefan answered, looking at her

"I'm Damon's girlfriend." She said, her eyes falling onto Damon again, filling with fresh tears.

"You're Elena?" Stefan asked

"Yes."

"Have you spoken to the doctor?" Stefan asked

"We did." Elena said nodding to the window "Damon's friend Morris is outside."

"Morris, I met him last Christmas." Stefan said nodding

"I can't believe this is happening." Elena sobbed "I didn't know where he was." She added guiltily

Stefan patted her with his free hand "Let's just thank the lord that he's going to be okay."

She nodded and wiped her eyes.

"I'll give you a minute. I need some coffee." Stefan said kindly, getting up and letting Damon's hand go gently.

"Thank you." Elena said. She waited until the door had closed behind him.

"Hey there." She said, taking Stefan's place and cradling his hand, she tried to sound bright and cheerful. "Damon, I hope you know you're going to be fine, the doctor says you'll make a full recovery…" She cleared her throat. "I'm going to look after you…" she said but then her voice failed and her chest was heaving "that's if you'll let me! Damon this is all my fault! Please, wake up. You need to be okay. I should have gone after you and then you wouldn't have been… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…" her head fell forward onto his arm and she cried harder than ever.


	15. Chapter 15

Elena and Stefan spent the afternoon talking about Damon's injury with the surgeon who performed surgery on him. To everyone's relief no vital arteries had been severed and as long as he didn't succumb to infection Damon would make a full recovery.

It was almost 8pm before Damon stirred. Elena was sitting in the chair beside his bed, his hand still in hers; she was drifting off to sleep. Stefan stood at the corner of the room looking out the blinds. Elena fought to keep her eyes open as the drowsiness crashed through her body; she was just about to give in to sleep when she felt Damon's fingers close lightly around hers.

"Damon." Elena said jumping up from her chair. "Damon, can you hear me?"

Stefan turned around to face them, his face anxious.

Elena's stomach flipped, she leaned over his body and brushed her other hand over his face.

She heart lifted when his eyes fluttered open for a few seconds but they closed as quickly as they opened.

"Damon, you've had me so worried." Elena said quietly

His head rolled slightly to the side and his lips parted a little.

Her ears strained to hear as he tried to speak.

"Where's…" he mumbled drowsily, Elena leaned even closer listening hard. She brushed his hair from his face.

"…S…tef. Stefan." Damon finally managed to croak

Elena pulled back and looked around. Stefan was rooted to the spot, his eyes filled with tears. Elena beckoned for him to come over. Slowly Stefan walked over and took her place. Elena moved to where Stefan had been standing.

"I'm here." Stefan said thickly

Damon's fingers slowly gripped his younger brother's wrist, his eyes strained to open again.

"I…wasn't leaving…you." Damon mumbled

Stefan's breathing was heavy and Elena suddenly felt like she was intruding on something private, she walked to the window, turning her back on them and looked out at the night sky.

"You're all that I've got Damon." Stefan said, his voice close to breaking point "I thought I was going to lose you too. I can't…please."

Elena's heart was suddenly heavy again. She'd forgotten that they were alone, no parents or family to speak of. Her watering eyes fixed on the glowing moon as she heard their exchange of words.

"Shh." Damon breathed "I'm sorry, Stef. So sorry."

"You're going to be alright aren't you?" Stefan asked in a desperate voice

"Course." Damon's voice replied weakly "Just…need to rest."

There was silence for a few moments apart from a light sniffling sound coming from Stefan. Elena eventually turned around and saw Damon was asleep again. She walked quietly to Stefan and rubbed his back.

"I have to go home and collect my Daughter, but I'll be right back. You need to get some sleep." She said gently

"I'll try." Stefan said "Don't know if I'll be able to relax though."

Elena looked sadly at him. Stefan was well built, a serious athlete. He was good looking and smart but at that moment he looked like a lost child. Elena realised that she didn't really know much about Stefan at all. She remembered that Damon had once said they only got together at holidays because Stefan was away at collage. It saddened her to realise that they both must have been very lonely.

"Is there anything I can get you, Stefan?" Elena asked

"No. I think I'm okay." Stefan replied as he pulled his hood up and settled down into the chair.

"Okay, well I'll be back as soon as I can." Elena promised. "I hope that you'll stay with us while Damon recuperates… It is almost the Christmas holidays…"

Stefan smiled weakly "Thank you."

"Try and rest." Elena repeated. Stefan nodded. She leaned over Damon and kissed his lips softly.

"I love you." She whispered quietly into his ear before she slipped out the door.


	16. Chapter 16

Elena quietly slipped back into the hospital room with Jenny in her arms. Stefan was fast asleep in the chair and Damon was also still asleep.

"Day-min." Jenny exclaimed happily pointed her chubby fingers at the bed.

"Shh…" Elena smiled, trying to hush Jenny's excited voice and not wake the boys.

She dropped her bag and jenny's changing bag onto the floor and as the side bars of the bed were raised she set Jenny at the bottom of the bed while she rummaged through the bags for Jenny's teddy bear.

"Mama!" Jenny said loudly and Elena quickly handed her the bear to keep her quiet.

Now she had a spare moment Elena grabbed her phone and called Morris and filled him in on Damon, assuring him that he was going to be okay and that Stefan was going to stay with her for a while. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed that Jenny had crawled up the bed and was now leaning on Damon's chest, she was pushing her Teddy Bear into Damon's face.

"Morris, I need to go…yes, Jenny's on the move. I'll call you with developments. Bye."

"Jenny, no…" Elena whispered "Damon's asleep…"

But Damon was stirring. His eyes half opened. "Jenny." He breathed, a smile lighting his face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for her to wake you." Elena said hastily, "I think she was trying to give you her bear."

Elena made to move her but Damon shook his head.

"No, leave her. I've missed her." He smiled as he lifted his arm and stroked her head. Elena was worried that Jenny might catch the IVs but Damon seemed happy so she let it go.

"Day-min." Jenny said again, she seemed blissful now she had his full attention. She kissed her palm then pressed it to his mouth just like he'd taught her.

"I've missed you baby. Have you missed me?" he said in a groggy voice as he tickled under her chin. She chuckled and then began babbling away in gibberish.

"I think that means yes." Elena laughed

"Hey." Damon added looking Elena in the eye now

Her heart rate picked up. She smiled weakly

"Can you do something for me?" Damon asked

Elena nodded, "Yes, anything. Are you in pain? Will I get someone?"

"No." Damon said simply "Can I please have a kiss?"

Elena was suddenly overcome with emotion and had to blink back her tears as she kissed him slowly.

"hmm." Damon hummed contented when she pulled back a little.

"So I owe you an apology." Damon began

"What?" Elena said confused

"The other night. I walked out, I was a complete dick. I'm so sorry, Elena." He said earnestly

Elena piped up quickly "Damon, no. God, please don't apologise, you have nothing to say sorry for. It's me who should be apologising. Don't you see? This is all my fault. If I'd just gone ahead to the doctors in the first place…then you wouldn't have…god, I am so sorry Damon." She croaked as a tear spilled over her lashes. "I tried looking for you and I thought you were avoiding me, I have no idea what had happened and I did go to the doctors and we're all sorted on that by the way…I thought you left me…"

"Are you kidding me?" Damon said "So we had our first fight, I wasn't actually leaving. I love you, Elena."

"I love you, Damon. Really, really." She smiled

"Good, I'm glad." Damon said happily, he pulled her arm, bringing her back to him. She leaned down over Jenny and kissed him again. She gently cupped his face afraid that she might hurt him.

Just then a nurse popped her head around the door and cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry but visiting times are really over, like half an hour ago. Time to go guys."

Elena cringed. She hated the thought of leaving him alone again.

"I'll be fine." Damon said as if he had read her mind.

"I'll be back in the morning." She promised.

"Stefan wake up." Damon called loudly.

"Whaaat?" Stefan yawned as he rose from his sleep.

"Visiting times are over. I'll see you tomorrow." Damon said

"Stefan's going to stay with us for Christmas." Elena informed Damon who looked really pleased.

"Who's this?" Stefan said pointing at Jenny who was frowning at him. Her bottom lip jutting out.

"This is Jenny." Damon said trying to sit up a bit straighter as Jenny gripped onto him even tighter.

"Hi Jenny." Stefan said gently

Jenny looked a little scared, she nuzzled into Damon's arm pit. "She's a little shy."

"Say 'hi' to Uncle Stefan, Jenny." Elena encouraged, pointing at Stefan

After looking long and hard at Stefan Jenny finally spoke. "hi." She said loudly

"I think it's time she got some sleep." Elena said scooping her up.

Damon kissed Jenny and Elena goodbye and hugged Stefan.

"See you tomorrow then." He smiled

"Yes, first thing." Elena promised. "Bye." It broke her heart to leave him, but she knew the sooner she got home and into bed the sooner it would be time to go back to him.


	17. Chapter 17

It had been two and a half weeks since Damon had been admitted to hospital and Elena spent every spare moment from work with him. It was December 23rd and Elena was calling to see him, she was now officially on her Christmas holidays. When she arrived onto the ward Damon was currently residing in she smiled, as usual her day fell into place the second she clapped eyes on him. However her smiled slipped from her face when she saw him today.

Damon was lying back into his pillows, his head was facing out the to the window where he watched the snow flurry past. His eyes were dark and hard, his mouth set into a thin line. Elena stood for a moment watching him, this wasn't like him. Damon was always so positive and full of life when she arrived. A sudden fear flooded her stomach as her mind tried to guess what was wrong with him, firstly she thought it concerned his health, possibly a setback in his recovery; she felt nauseous at the thought. She shook that bad thought away and moved to the next, this was when her low self-esteem raised its ugly head, maybe Damon had tired of her, he was waiting for the right minute to tell her that he did blame her for his attack, maybe it was this minute. She continued to torture herself, flashing through possible scenarios for his mood until she was snapped out of it when Damon rolled his head back to the centre of the room and spotted her.

He sat up straighter when he saw her and she placed her best smile on her face and walked into the ward.

"Hey." She said warmly

"Hi there. I didn't know you were coming today." He said

"Of course I was." She replied as she unwound her scarf.

Damon smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" she said brushing her hand across his forehead, "you feel a little hot."

Damon ignored her comment. "Kiss?" he asked

She happily obliged and leaned over the bed to kiss him. His responding kiss startled her; he kissed her seriously, almost desperately until he suddenly broke it off. Elena stood back catching her breath and trying to settle the butterflies that were swarming in her stomach when he spoke.

"Do you know what sucks?" he said in a dead voice, Elena waited for him to go on…

"That I have to ask you for a kiss these days, that I can't just get up to kiss you with my own will, I can't hold you properly because of these…" he raised his arms and showed the IVs in the back of this hands and arm "I can't play on the floor with Jenny or even lift her up. I can't crawl into bed with you and hold you…"

"Damon." Elena said sadly "What's brought this on? You have no idea how much we miss you at home, I can't sleep properly without you."

Damon looked at the ceiling.

"Hey…" Elena said rubbing his shoulder "You need to brighten up, it's almost Christmas! You're coming home tomorrow night and you're going to stay over and we can enjoy Christmas with Stefan and then you'll be back here for a little while to make sure you're 100% better and then you're free and we can go back to living."

"No." Damon said quietly

"Damon." Elena said trying to sound calm "Tell me what's wrong."

Still looking at the ceiling he spoke. "They won't let me out." Then he rolled his head to look at her "they won't let me out on day release."

Elena's heart sank. "What, why? Dr. Kennedy said only yesterday that you were making an incredible recovery and that she saw no reason why you wouldn't be fit to leave for the day…"

"Apparently I have a temperature." Damon said loudly in a flat tone.

"Oh." Elena sighed "And that change things?"

"Apparently so." He said

"Let me go and talk to someone." She said

"Trust me, I've tried all morning." He added

"Hold on, I'll be right back." Elena walked out to the nurses' station.

"Excuse me?" she asked the nurse at the computer "I'm looking for some information about my boyfriend…Damon Salvatore…" Elena pointed to his ward

"Hold on, I'll get Jackie, she's with his ward." The woman said

She returned shortly with a tired looking older nurse. "Ah, you must be Elena? Damon talks a lot about you."

"Yes." Elena smiled "It's nice to meet you, Listen I was just wondering about Damon-"

Jackie cut across her "I'm sorry honey but he won't be getting out for Christmas, it looks like he's coming down with something and we can't as care providers allow him out of our care if we believe he's at risk. I know how much you were all looking forward to it but unfortunately unless he returns to normal by tomorrow morning he won't be going anywhere."

Elena sighed "But I'll take really good care of him, and if he got worse I promise I'd bring him straight back…"

"It doesn't work like that, honey." Jackie said "I'm sorry."

Dejected Elena walked back to Damon.

"Any joy?" Damon asked

"No." Elena said in sulk, she was feeling as bad as him now. She rubbed her eyes self-consciously.

"Hey." Damon said quickly "Don't get upset."

"How can I not?" Elena said in a shaky voice "You're not going to be there for our first Christmas, it's not fair."

"I know." Damon agreed, pulling her onto the bed, he shuffled over and she lay down beside him resting her head on his shoulder. "Look I'm sorry about before, I'm just so disappointed and angry. I miss normality. I miss you."

Elena snuggled in closer to him. "It's going to be fine. If you can't come out…well then we'll just have to come to you!"

She felt Damon laugh under her "That sounds good." He kissed her hair "So let's change the subject. Tell me all about work today…"

So Elena took and deep breath and began filling Damon in on her day so far…


	18. Chapter 18

It was six am on Christmas Eve and Elena was sitting cross legged on her bedroom floor wrapping presents and adding ribbons and tags to them. She knew she should be in bed but she had a lot to do today and she wanted to keep on top of things. She reached for the next gift, this one was Damon's. If she was honest she had no idea what to get him so she went a bit over board and bought him the latest PlayStation and a stack of games. She figured it would keep him occupied during his recovery and it wasn't strenuous so that was a bonus. She hoped he'd love it. She had bought Stefan some aftershave and a hoodie, again she didn't really know what he'd want so she was getting him the standard stuff.

Elena was really enjoying Stefan's company. Although he was nineteen he wasn't the typical lazy teen. He was polite and funny, he cleaned up after himself and he looked after Jenny well. She'd stay up late with him and casually get him chatting about the past. She'd learned a lot of things about Damon from Stefan and she found she was falling even harder for him because of it, but some of the things Stefan had confided in her had hit her hard. Stefan had told her last week about the time he wanted to go on a high school trip and Damon had worked three jobs to pay for his place because he didn't want Stefan to miss out. Or the time Damon took a beating for Stefan from a nasty neighbour when Stefan had accidently smashed his windscreen with his baseball and they didn't have the money to pay it back… Elena didn't know that Damon had had such a hard time because he always seemed so upbeat about life, she really admired him.

When all her gifts were wrapped and gift bagged, she got up and dressed and got Jenny ready. She drove around town delivering her gifts to Caroline and Bonnie, Aunt Jenna and her assistant Mary. When she was done she got Damon a coffee with a shot of cinnamon from his favourite coffee shop and drove to the hospital.

Elena was pleased to see that Damon looked a little brighter when she saw him.

"Hey there." She smiled

"My two favourite girls." Damon laughed before he returned the kiss Elena was giving him, she made sure not to spill any coffee on him as her arms were full of bags, cups and babies.

"Brought you coffee." Elena said setting it down on the bedside cabinet

"Thank you, the stuff in here sucks." He replied

"I know." She confirmed.

"Day-min." Jenny said reaching out for him and grabbing the air with her pudgy hands.

"Jen-ny!" Damon sang and Elena set her carefully onto the bed. "Hey there baby girl."

Jenny lunged herself onto him with a laugh.

"Ahh." Damon said, his face screwing up in pain.

"Oh God, did she hurt you?" Elena gasped as she watched him move Jenny to his other side.

"It's alright, she just kicked the stitches." Damon said

"Do you want me to take her?" Elena offered

"No." Damon said quickly "It was an accident, wasn't it Jenny Bean?" He kissed her chubby cheeks and blew a raspberry into her neck making her squeal in delight.

Elena laughed.

"So how are you feeling today? Are we getting our Christmas miracle?" she asked cautiously

"No." Damon sighed "looks like I'm definitely here for Christmas."

Elena sighed but said "Oh well, we're going to have the best time anyway. We'll just have to have Christmas right here."

"As long as we're together it doesn't matter where we are." Damon agreed "It just would have been nice waking up to you."

"You will be soon enough." Elena said "Also, I have some news that might cheer you up…"

"Do tell." Damon encouraged as her stroked Jenny's hair

"Well Morris called late last night and apparently your friend from collage phoned him and he said he'd just heard about your injury and that's why you missed your interview for the social worker job, so he explained to his boss and they've agreed to give you another interview when you're feeling up to it. The job doesn't start until the 28th February, so if you want the interview it's yours."

"Are you kidding me? That's great!" Damon exclaimed

"Isn't it. I couldn't wait to tell you." Elena smiled

"Wow. I'll call Morris." Damon said

"No need, he's coming in later." Elena added "He said he's sneaking you a beer but he better not or I'll have to kick his ass…"

"Ha. I bet he's terrified." Damon laughed

"He better be. I'll get on my Wonder woman costume and beat his ass." Elena smirked

"Oh. I'd like to see that." Damon said raising one eyebrow. "Is there a sexy, lycra cat woman outfit cause she could come and bust me out of here…"

Elena smiled "I wish there was baby."

Damon chuckled. "So do you really have a wonder woman outfit? Cause I'd _really_ like to see it if you do…"

Elena smirked "I guess you'll just have to wait and see…"

When visiting hours were over Elena and Jenny kissed Damon goodbye, Stefan would be going tonight with Morris so Elena would be at home with Jenny. She promised him they'd have a lovely day tomorrow.

It was just approaching eleven pm. Jenny was sound asleep and Elena was setting all the presents out for the morning. Stefan was sitting having a beer and he's set out a glass of wine for Elena.

Elena's phone buzzed from the table and Stefan passed it to her.

Her heart sank when she read the message.

"_What does Jenny want for xmas. Love Matt x" _ Elena scowled at the screen.

"Is everything okay?" Stefan asked

"No, it's from Jenny's Dad. You remember I told you about him turning up out of the blue last month? Well he's just text me asking what he should get Jenny for Christmas! I thought we were rid of him for good, I mean there's only one hour until its Christmas, what is he possibly going to get her? I actually wouldn't put it past him to turn up…" Elena ranted

"Let's hope he doesn't." Stefan replied

"He won't be getting in." Elena raged, she picked up her glass and took a sip.

"I want everything to be perfect tomorrow." Elena said "I want Damon to have the best day ever."

Stefan nodded. "He deserves it."

Just then a knock came from the front door. Elena jumped up.

"Matt." She hissed

"He won't be getting passed me." Stefan warned. "I'll get the door."

"If that's him he better not wake the baby up." Elena said as she followed Stefan to the door.

"Don't worry he won't be getting the chance." Stefan said, he unlocked the door and opened it.

"Merry Christmas." Came a quiet voice

"Damon!" Elena shouted.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan said

Damon was standing in the hall way. He was wearing jogging bottoms and a grey zipped up sweater with the hood pulled up, very un-Damon like.

"I've escaped." He smirked "Well are you going to let me in or what?"


	19. Chapter 19

"So are you going to let me in or what?" Damon smirked

Elena blinked rapidly "Damon!" she was lost for words. "How? What?"

Stefan wasn't much better.

"Damon…I can't believe you would…"

"Stefan help him inside!" Elena said

Damon sighed. "It's fine, I can walk perfectly alright." He rolled his eyes when Stefan ducked under his arm pit and half carried him inside.

Stefan set him on the couch and Elena paced the floor in front of him.

"Elena, calm down." Damon smiled

Elena glared at him. "seriously." She said looking at him "Did you discharge yourself?"

"No." Damon said honestly. "I just got up and walked out."

"How?" Stefan asked.

"Well I pulled out my wires, Stefan, and then I got up and walked out to the nurses' station. There was no one around so I walked down the corridor and into the staff room. I opened a few lockers and found a sports bag. I got changed and walked out of the building." He replied calmly

Stefan chuckled "I can't believe it."

"Damon" Elena began "Do you realise that someone is going to get into serious trouble when they find a patient is missing?"

"Of course I do." Damon said sharply "That is why I left a note on the chart at the end of my bed. I explained that I was planning on going home for Christmas and that I'd come back on the 26th and that I was sorry…"

Elena sighed. At least that was something. She wasn't mad that he was here, she was worried.

Damon sighed "Elena…please stop pacing. It's going to be fine."

She stopped and sat down beside him. "Look Damon, we need to get you back."

She watched his eyes widen. "No way. I went to all that effort for nothing? Come on this is Jenny's first Christmas, our first Christmas, I've got my brother back…please let me enjoy this."

She knew where he was coming from but she still worried.

"Wait…" Stefan interjected "How exactly did you get here?"

Damon grimaced "I got a cab."

"Where did you get the money?"

"I didn't have any…I told the driver I'd forgotten my wallet on the way and I hoped he'd be okay with it seeing as it was Christmas eve, good will to all men and all but he practically threw me into the snow. Luckily it was only a few blocks away from here when he tossed me."

"Oh God." Elena said putting her head in her hands as Stefan roared with laughter. "Don't encourage him Stefan."

Damon grinned a little. "Come on Elena. Cheer up."

She looked up when he pulled her hands down and took them in his own.

"I'm worried about you." She said in a low voice "What if something happens?"

Damon sighed and laced her fingers with his. "I know you are, and I love you for it…but I'm really fine. It's just for one day."

"You promise you'll go back if you feel unwell?" she added

"Promise." Damon said quickly

"Okay." Elena said, smiling against her better judgement

"Yes!" Damon said enthusiastically "Get me a beer Stef…kidding, kidding…" he added when Elena scowled

A short while later Elena found Damon in Jenny's room.

"Just saying goodnight." He said knowing she was there. Elena walked quietly to him and wrapped her arms carefully around his chest, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"I'm glad you're here." She whispered as he stroked Jenny's hair.

Damon turned around to face her and answered "Me too. Let's go to bed."

They went to Elena's room, she clicked on the small lamp as he closed the door behind them. She watched as Damon kicked off his shoes.

Then he was looking at her in a way that made her flush inside and out. His eyes were dark and she felt her whole body tighten from across the room. No one ever looked at her like this before; no one had ever made her feel like this.

She was rooted to the spot as he walked slowly towards her. He reached for her and pulled her tightly into him, if it hurt him he didn't show it. He wrapped her hair around his hand and pulled lightly making her head tilt. Elena's eyes fluttered closed just in time as his lips crushed hers. He kissed her hungrily and she knew how much he's missed her because she'd missed him more.

Elena groaned into his mouth as his tongue danced with hers. Eventually they broke apart.

"Do you know how long I've been wanting to do that?" he rasped in her ear.

"God, Damon…" she whispered. She pushed him back gently and he lay down on the bed. Elena climbed onto him and straddled his hips. She unzipped the grey hoodie he'd borrowed and pushed it from his shoulders before she lifted his arms and peeled the white V neck tee shirt he had on. She marvelled at his toned torso for a second until she carefully peeled back the bandage over his wound. The stitches were clean and tidy and Elena dropped her head and kissed her way up his body, every part of him was beautiful. She noticed the skin around his stitches was slightly hotter than the rest but she continued licking and sucking her was up his chest. It was when she was sucking and kissing into his neck and collar bone that she felt his rock hard erection rising beneath her.

Making haste Elena climbed off him and pulled his jogging bottoms and boxers off. She sat up on her knees.

"Keep still; I don't want you to burst your stitches…"

Damon raised his eyesbrow, his eyes doing that sexy _thing_ that they did. He drove her wild.

Shaking her head to clear it a little, she leaned over and grasped Damon's erection in her hand. She brought her lips to the head and kissed it. She heard his intake of breath and it spurred her on. Elena parted her lips and moulded her lips over his helmet and sucked on it like a piece of candy, Damon gave her a deserved groan. She fondled his balls while her mouth worked his shaft, licking the pre cum reward. As she bent forward she felt Damon's hand slide up the back of her top causing her body to tingle, she gasped when he undid her bra strap and she felt it ping forward. She pulled her mouth from his dick with a smile when he lifted her arms and removed her top. He slid her bra down over her arms and tossed it across the room.

"Come here." Damon murmured moving forward; Elena met him with her lips, her hands cupping his unshaven face as she inhaled him. She kissed him deeply, one of those kisses that should be illegal while his hands rolled over her aching breasts. She shifted her body tighter into him, wrapping one arm around his neck and holding his face to hers while she dropped the other down and began pleasuring him with her hand.

She worked her hand, squeezing his thick cock, desperate to please him…

Damon broke away from their kiss, he was panting. Elena rested her forehead against his as she sped her hand further and with a cry of her name he came hard over her hand. She slowed her motions, making sure she spilled every last drop of him…

Damon fell back then into the pillows and Elena rolled down beside him. She reached across for some tissues to clean them up when she noticed the time. They were well into Dec 25th…

"Happy first Christmas." She said

Damon smiled "Happy first Christmas, Elena." He said before he kissed her again…


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N Hello lovely people. I'm sorry if this** **rushed and if there is mistakes but I should really be asleep now! Haha, thanks as ever and please review! Love Dr.B x**

Elena jumped awake, '_Damon' _she thought immediately. It took her a second to realise he was there beside her, fast asleep wrapped around her. She listened carefully to his slow heavy breathing, he was fine. She closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

The next time she woke up it was just after 4am, she rolled over and saw Damon was lying on his stomach looking comfortable. Gently she brushed his hair with her fingers. She was so worried about him being in pain that she could hardly sleep. He seemed fine though but she couldn't help but worry.

It was six thirty when she next awoke. Her hand felt around for Damon but she couldn't find him. She sat up quickly and clicked the light on. He wasn't beside her. Feeling paranoid Elena rolled across the bed and checked he hadn't fallen out onto the floor. She quietly got up and walked into the living area but found it empty. She checked the bathroom, she crept to Jenny's room and peeked in but Damon was nowhere to be seen. She didn't like to go into the spare room in case she woke Stefan up the only other room was her office. As she approached the door she heard the sound of her printer spring to life. Elena opened the door to find Damon sitting at her desk, he looked up from the computer as she entered.

Damon frowned "Sorry, did I wake you?" he asked

Elena shook her head. "No, what are you doing? It's six thirty…"

Damon grinned "Christmas shopping."

"What?" Elena said

Damon flashed his bank card. "Well I didn't have time to go shopping did I?"

"You didn't have to get anyone a present, you have the perfect excuse!" she smiled

"But I wanted to." He shrugged. He pulled the sheet that was fresh from the printer and folded it. He tucked it into an envelope and sealed it. Next he scribbled a name on it and stuck a bow on the front.

Elena shook her head, he was sweet.

"Are you done yet? Come back to bed…" Elena said

Damon raised an eyebrow and smirked. She flushed.

"Not for that." She said quickly "You're not well enough."

"Sure I am baby." He said

"No…as tempting as that would be… you can't over work yourself." She reasoned

Damon sighed dramatically.

"How about a shower then?" he asked "you can join me in case I overdo it reaching for the soap…"

Elena twisted her mouth, considering

"Hmm… you're right. I better get in with you, just to supervise…" she grinned

She walked into the bathroom and started up the shower. Damon followed a moment later and locked the door behind them. They both undressed and got under the hot spray. Damon closed the distance between them by kissing her. She responded immediately, opening her mouth and caressing his tongue. She could feel his erection twitching against her stomach and the selfish part of her wanted to tell him to lift her against the cold tiles and take her now but she resisted. He was recovering from major surgery, she just missed him a lot, she was horny but that wasn't his problem.

Damon broke the kiss and reached for the shower gel. He opened it and squeezed a dollop into his hand. Elena gasped pleasurably as he began to wash her body, he spun her around so she was facing the wall and he lathered the gel into her aching breasts, slowly pulling at her nard nipples and circling and squeezing then. His touch was sending electricity to her core and everything below the waist clenched deliciously, then his hand trailed south. He pulled her tight against his wet body as his hand slip lower, she whimpered when she felt his steel erection against her bottom. She needed it bad, she was on the verge of asking him to fuck her when his fingers came into contact with her clit. He circled it slowly then he dipped his fingers inside her, Elena moaned quietly when he worked them in and out of her for a while before he finally began rubbing her bundle of nerves. In no time at all she was cumming with a gasp of his name.

It was incredible but now she was really wanted him. He was so good, she craved him. Since their accident with the condom she'd been on the pill and now she wanted him properly.

"Sit down." She said and Damon raised his eyebrow but obeyed. He sat on the shower tray, the hot spray falling down over him.

"I'll do all the work, you'll be fine." She said to Damon trying to convince herself more than him

She dropped down to him and positioned herself on his lap. "I need you so bad." She groaned as she lowered herself onto him.

They both cried out at the union. Damon's hands gripped her hips and she grabbed his upper arms as she began riding him hard.

"God I've missed you Elena." He whispered

She was lost in the sensation, her head thrown back as her pleasure built. She moved herself as fast as she could on his rock hard cock, God she loved this man… that special feeling only he delivered began unrolling in her stomach…

"Give it to me baby!" Damon rasped in her ear and she came violently around him

"Cum inside me…" she begged as her orgasm tore through her

"AH!" She felt him spurt hard inside her as she continued to contract around him.

She stopped moving and fell forward onto him, her head rested in the crook of his neck as she caught her breath.

"You're incredible." He said adoringly as her ran his fingers up and down her spine.

Elena was so content; she smiled against his skin and kissed his neck gently.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" she said suddenly sitting back.

"No." Damon said quickly

"Oh God I did, didn't I?" she cringed

"Elena. Don't fuss, I'm perfect. _You're_ perfect…"

"I just want you better, I only fuss because I love you." She said quietly

"I know you do and trust me I love you for it." He smiled

They finished up in the bathroom and Damon was getting dressed when Elena came into the bedroom.

"will you let me do something for you?" she asked sheepishly

"What would that be?" he smiled

Elena smiled shyly "Can I dress your wound?"

Damon rolled his eyes and she took it as a yes.

"Lie down." She said. She slipped her work glasses on.

"Those are very sexy." He said

"Hardly." Elena said

"No they are." Damon said "You've got that sexy doctor thing going for you."

"No I don't" she said pulling up his shirt. She climbed onto him and straddled his knees "I'm a plastic surgeon not a doctor, trust me if I saw you in front of me with a bullet of a knife in your stomach I wouldn't know what to do…"

"Yes you would Elena Gilbert, you're amazing. My Wonder woman."

She smiled at his comment and observed his stitches. "These are good, really tidy, whoever stitched you did a really good job, I'm impressed…"

She opened her tube of antiseptic cream and rubbed it gentle into his skin.

"Where did you get all this stuff." Damon asked as she opened the wrapper on a large bandage dressing

"I'm a mother Damon. I'm always prepared." She smiled

"So do you think I'll have an ugly big scar that you'll have to fix for me?" Damon winked

Elena half smiled "You'll have a scar but I'm sure it will be as beautiful as the rest of you." She inspected her handy work and then placed a kiss on his middle. "There." She pulled his shirt down.

Damon sat up "Thank you." He kissed the corner of her mouth.

"Let's get some breakfast and then wake jenny up for present time." Elena said

"Something smells good!" Stefan yawned half an hour later.

"Maple bacon and pancakes." Damon said happily.

"Merry Christmas!" Stefan said as he walked closer.

Damon set down the spatula and hugged Stefan quickly "Merry Christmas, Stef. Good to have you with us."

Elena poured Stefan a coffee and smiled widely at the scene in front of her. She could get used to this.

"Well is it Jenny time yet?" Damon asked "can I wake her?"

"Yes." Elena smiled "I don't know who's more excited…" she said to Stefan as Damon rushed off to get the baby.

As soon as everyone was fed they made their way to the tree and sat on the floor. They helped Jenny open her gifts and laughed and took photos as she played with the wrapping paper and bows.

"This is a little something for you." Damon said to Elena passing her an envelope and a wrapped box. She looked at him questionably "I had Stefan get the wrapped one." He explained. Smiling she ripped open the box and gasped. Inside was a beautiful charm bracelet. She fingered the charms, it was beautiful, and she especially loved the letter charms E, D and J.

"Damon I love it!" she said wiping her eyes. "It's beautiful."

She then opened the envelope, inside was a voucher for a spa. "You deserve a break after all the stress lately." Damon explained

"This is too much." Elena said

"No, you've been amazing through all of this." Damon said honestly. Then he handed Stefan his envelope. "This is yours Stef."

Stefan ripped open his envelope and Elena watched his face drop. She wondered what it said on his letter.

"NO WAY!" Stefan shouted, his eyes not leaving the page.

"What is it?" Elena said sitting up on her knees

Damon was laughing at Stefan. "Two tickets brother."

"What is it?" Elena asked again and when no one answered she took the page from Stefan's limp hands.

It was an email receipt from Ticketmaster for a band Elena had never heard of.

"I cannot believe you Damon!" Stefan said excitedly "How much did that cost?"

"Who cares?" Damon laughed "We always said we'd go someday, so I thought let's do it."

Elena listened and laughed as the brother's talked animatedly about their road trip they were going to have to make for it.

"Damon, this is your present." Elena said eventually as she handed him his gift.

"YES!" Stefan and Damon both called as Damon tore the paper off the games console.

Elena laughed loudly at their reaction.

"Best Christmas ever!" Damon called before he kissed Elena in thanks, and Elena had to admit he was right.


End file.
